Urban Legends: Bookmark of Demise
by Yugao702
Summary: The story of a hopeless game where sometimes even rumors can eventually turn into truths (Based on the Bookmark of Demise Project. Sang by IA)
1. Prologue: The Beginning of the Demise

**Hi! This story is based out of the Bookmark of Demise project. Man, I still cant believe I actually made a new story when my other stories are practically just sitting in the corner, collecting dust...I feel guilty with the way I just said that...**

**Im still going to try my best to make this! Wish me luck and dont forget to support this story and my other stories (that are in serious need of updating T_T)**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE: The Beginning of the Demise._**

* * *

Summer has not yet begun. A rumor goes around this kind of season.

No one knows the details, and they mustn't ever be known.

All that is knows is that even if the blank book and the cat bookmark should be found, one must never touch them for it is the **_"Bookmark of Demise"_**

Due to a single traitor, A "fox." The Game begun.

To reach the end of the game, you must kill the "fox." If you are unable to find the "fox" everyone dies, while searching for the "fox" you must follow *kokkuri-san's demands.

Kokkuri-san's demands are delivered via letters, you are allowed one week to fulfill kokkuri-san's demands. In the case, that you ignore the demand, you will die. If the contents of the demand are seen or discovered by an outsider, that person will die until you reach the end of the game, there is no way out.

If you wish to get out of the game, you must abide by the terms and reach the end...

Now, Let this fun "Demise Game" begin...

* * *

**I have a confession to make...I actually just fleshed it out of a certain manga so most of the credit goes to author of this very creepy (but actually kind of cool) manga.**

**But please support me for all those horror loving fans all around! And wish me luck on my exams because if I fail another subject (yes I failed a subject okay. Math sucks XP) My computer will literally be thrown in the trash (Mothers are scary when they are serious)**

***Kokkuri-san is ****an onomatopoeia **meaning** "to nod up and down", and refers to the movement of the actual **kokkuri** mechanism.**

**See ya guys!**

**-Yugao702**


	2. Chapter 1: Lonely Hide and Seek part 1

_**CHAPTER 1: Lonely Hide &amp; Seek pt.1; Predictable Story.**_

* * *

_**"Breaking news. Today at the high school of Yamaha city, the body of a male student was discovered..."**_

The announcer said on TV as a picture of a familiar student pop into the screen. A boy with blond hair that was tied up into a ponytail stared at the TV screen with a seemingly blank expression on his face as the announcer continued.

_**"The police are proceeding with investigations and are considering the possibility of it being either a crime or an accident..."**_

He closed his eyes and bit his lips, wishing everything would stop.

* * *

-0-0-0-

"Huh? Where did the ball go?" A female student said to herself as she crawled through the ground, searching. "Geez, gardener-san, are you mowing the grass properly?"

She continued searching until she accidentally bumped into something. She squeaked and groaned in pain when she noticed bumped into someone's legs. "I'm so sorry about that, I had my head down." She apologized. The girl sat up. "Are you okay-" The moment she looked up, her eyes widened and she screamed.

Because she saw no one except the lower half of someone and the pair of legs fell in front of her while blood spilled out of the top.

-0-0-0-

* * *

**_"The first witness was a female student from the same school. According to her testimony the thing the girl had bumped into was only the lower half of the body, which was apparently standing on its own."_**

* * *

-0-0-0-

_**Around the same time...**_

A male student exited the shed with a sigh as he stretched. "Alright, thats about it for clean up." He said. "Hm?" He stopped when he noticed something a bit further away, near the back gate. "Whats that?...Eh?" He reluctantly walked up to it. He was very sure that when he passed by the gate, there was nothing there. He had a very bad feeling about this and started breathing heavily as he got nearer.

When he got close enough, he gave a terrified scream. There, right next to the gate was a student- or at least half of him- on the ground, lifeless and in a pool of blood. There was a trail of blood and he looked as though he crawled while clawed at ground like he was dragging his half body away.

-0-0-0-

* * *

_**"Here, there was another witness, a male student from the same school. There were traces of only the upper half of that thing dragging itself several meters along the ground...Almost as if it were moving towards its lower half...**_

_**It happened during lunch break, regardless of whether it was really a crime or not, not a single person witnessed anyone who could have been the culprit. In other words, it was a "locked room murder" with the room being the school itself-"**_

The boy didnt hear the rest as the rain from outside started to pour. All he could do was stare at the screen with wide eyes and a pale face while murmuring to himself. "...So it was true..."

* * *

Somewhere in the old school building, on the second floor. In a room, four voices could be heard inside.

"...Hey who told you?" A voice, obviously male asked. "Tch...Who is the 'Traitor'?!" Another voice which sound like a female demanded as she slammed her hand on a desk. "I-I wonder if we're going to die too..." Another feminine voice mumbled worriedly.

"...Calm down."

"Calm down? Do you think I can calm down in this sort of situation?"

"Come on..."

"We...dont even know for sure yet...it might just be a coincidence."

"There is no way that this is a coincidence!"

"Calm down I said!"

_Silence._

"_You dont want to die from getting any more involve in this, do you?_"

"...Tch!"

"In any case, someone received a letter, which was seen by _him_...In other words, that means its all true...right?"

"Probably..."

The air turned colder than ever.

"The letter has already been sent to someone."

"Thats right, yeah...so thats why..."

There was complete silence. No one in the room could make a sound nor forget what that would mean...**_after one week passes, one of them was going to die._**

"Hey..." One of the girls broke the growing silence. "What are we going to do? What should we do?"

"For now, all we could do is wait and see."

"...Since its the kind of case, they'll find the culprit quickly...right?!" One of the girls laughed and questioned the rest in a desperate tone, though there was a faint line of doubt in her voice.

No one in the room answers. Everyone were also doubtful and thought of the same thing. _'That is, if there is a culprit in the first.'_

* * *

**_One Day Before The Incident.._**

The sound of a clock ticking resounded in the room and Len sighed. "How boring..." He mumbled. Len slowly sat up and then shivered. "Again?"

He tried to ignore it and stood, walking towards his cabinet to change. No one was in the house at this time because his parents would always leave early in the morning for work. Yup, he was left alone in the house whenever he leaves for school and yet...

Len shivered again and glanced behind him. Someone was watching him...

He felt someone's gaze on him for days now but there was no one behind him whenever he looked back and it was starting to scare him. Len opened the door and left the room before shutting the door behind him. He stared at the empty hallway in a daze.

He was exhausted, he lacked sleep because of his fear of someone watching his every move. Len slumped against his door and slid down from it, he laughed weakly and sighed. "I've never experience this kind of situation before..."

As twisted as this seems, Len thought this kind of thing was a terribly pleasant stimulus that made his ever so boring daily life a little bit more exciting.

"To think these conflicting feelings..." Len laughed but then looked grimly. "Can teach someone like me the pleasure of fear." In all honesty, Len thought that there was an answer for one's own self-analysis but his case, he would consider himself as a "pessimistic" person.

As Len tucked his feet into his shoes, he glanced back at the empty house and whispered. "I'm off."

Though the same words he whisper everyday wasnt exactly meant for anyone, it was thing he does to get through another uninteresting day in his life but those were the little words he could consider as his good luck charm.

He took out an umbrella and opened it as he walked into the rain. He stared at his reflection in the puddle before kicked the water and continued his way. It was so boring. Nothing ever interesting happens. Its the same routine repeated over and over again. Is there someone out there who could end this boredom?

"Yo Len!" Len looked back to see his classmate, who -if Len remembered correctly- was named Kaito, running up to him with an umbrella at hand as well. "Morning!" Len just stared at him before continued walking. "You're in a bad mood again I see." Kaito commented. "Thats none of your business." Len grunted.

Kaito laughed. "Even your reply is heartless." He remarked as he patted Len's shoulder. Len gave an irritated looked. He really hated this guy. He was just too noisy and wont stop talking. "By the way..." Kaito started. "You're familiar with all the rumors right?"

This caught Len's attention and tried his best to hold back a smile. Besides all the terrifying incidents he was experiencing at home, there was one more thing he found more interesting. Rumors.

Unlike others, he was obsessed with them. They just made things interesting. Made up or not, Len just loved a good story.

"Did something happen?" Len asked, trying to sound casual. "No...well just listen." Kaito grabbed his shoulder and looked at him seriously. "You're good friends with Kagami-san from the class next door, right?"

Len blinked. Rin? He just came to ask him about that girl?

Rin Kagami, the rumored girl. She's said to be the top class beauty of their entire school, almost everyone knew who she was, even though he wasnt the social butterfly like her. He had good reasons on why he was friends with her.

"Hmm I wouldnt say we're close but...did something happen?" Len asked while forcing a smile. He was rather disappointed that Kaito didnt ask him about any more rumors except for Rin's but then again he wasnt expecting much from him.

"No, well..." Kaito began, scratching his head sheepishly. "Do you know anything about who she likes or if she has a boyfriend...I was wondering if there were any rumors." Len's eye twitched in annoyance then he sighed one more time. The same old question, a lot of people started asking him stuff like this over and over again and it annoyed him to no end. Len didnt understand why they like that girl, just what was so great about her that everyone started asking him stuff about her...but then again...

This situation was actually very convenient for him.

"I havent heard anything like that...I dont think she does?" Len said. "If she did, it would already be a school-wide rumor."

Kaito deflated in disappointment. "T-Thats true." He said. "...Ah, but..." Len started with a grin. Kaito looked at him in confusion. "W-What is it...What happened?"

"Well, its not about her love life or anything but I did hear a strange rumor." Len explained which made Kaito even more interested. "Eh? Strange?" Len nodded. "Yeah, its quite an interesting story...it seems Kagami-san's impostor appeared."

Kaito's eyes widened and he gulped. "Impostor?" Len shrugged. "No, maybe I should stop after all." He said and turned around. "Its pretty stupid so dont pay any attention to-" As Len was about to leave, Kaito grabbed his shoulder. "Wait, Len! This is too important, tell me!"

Len grinned mischievously. See, he just took the bait. "All right but dont tell anyone." Kaito nodded. "Y-Yeah." Len mentally laughed. Dont tell anyone? Those small words were like a trigger to spread rumors like wild fire. Every single person has someone whom they think; "Its fine to tell them."

Social type tend tell someone sooner of later and Kaito just happened to be one of them. Without even knowing where the rumor came from, it'll spread as something that "could actually be true"

Len's heart thumped in excitement as he started the story with a forged look of concern. "It seems several people witnessed it." He began. "Kagami-san's classmate was going home late at night after her club activities, when she saw Kagami-san from inside the bus. She thought it was strange since Kagami-san's house was in the opposite direction, so it seems she sent a message."

Len saw that Kaito was really listening attentively to his story and he inwardly smirked. "She sent, "What are you doing?" and the reply came soon afterwards saying she was at home studying."

Kaito was speechless. "Could it be that Kagami-san _lied_?" Len continued. "But her neighborhood friend who was with her at that time confirmed that she was home." After finishing the story, there was a short pause between them. "Well, this story has gone around a lot so there's a rumor about Kagami-san's impostor wandering about-"

"S-So it was some kind of monster or something?!" Kaito exclaimed as he grabbed Len's arm causing him to drop his umbrella. It was a good thing the rain stopped, if not he would have probably punched Kaito for getting him soaked in the rain. But other than that, Len shuddered in slight amusement as Kaito rumbled on about how unbelievable some stories seem.

Deep down, Len was laughing his head off. He even smiled a bit at the dark school gates when they arrived. He had a feeling that things might turn out good- for him, at least.

For the others, it would probably be a very bad omen.

* * *

Len felt someone tap at his shoulder. "Hey, a note's being passed around." The person behind him whispered as he passed him a small piece of paper. Right, now Len was in class and already this was sixth time someone passed him a note about the rumor he told to Kaito.

As expected, rumors spread really quickly in this school and sometimes it would surprise him at how fast they seem.

As he walked through the halls of the school, Len could hear the murmurs of almost every student as he walked pass them. He couldnt help but smile.

For now, all he can do was hold his breath, step back and not stand out without being noticed by anyone. Without anyone knowing its all-made up, everyone will be interested in his story. After all, its his hobby to make up stories whether its on the school's online forum, chain mail, writing, forging letters. He didnt care, as long as the impact he makes goes well he was completely satisfied.

Using other people's tragedy, he could easily make them into an entertainment for the audience. In this world, there are only two thing. "Things that seem like the truth" and "Things that seem like rumors."

In Len's case, he just loves what he does. Spreading people's troubles through rumors and cause them even more problems was a fun game for him and people love rumors as he does.

Len glanced at his classmates as they rumbled to each other about the same rumor, Len just watched and listen.

"Hey, about Rin-"

"Even though she seems like a model student, right?-"

"I saw her too...going out night after night-"

Len took out his phone when it started ringing, feeling completely bored.

"I wonder which one is the impostor..."

It was no surprise that everyone was interested on Rin so it was expected that everyone was talking about her which often made her, Len's target whenever he starts making rumors, in hopes of making his boring life a little less boring.

Len laid his head on his desk and stared at his phone. He started to nod off tiredly, his lack of sleep finally kicking in. He breathed in deeply. Well, if its Rin, she'll probably realize it sooner or later and he fell asleep as the rain fell once more.

* * *

It was already after school and it was still raining outside. Len casually entered the old school building and in front of the music room of the second floor.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw three familiar students waiting for him, especially a certain girl. She had short blond hair that reached her shoulders and a large white ribbon on her head and she was glaring at him. He entered the room and set down his bag on a desk as he greeted lazily. "Hey."

The girl stomped towards him and sneered. "Oh dont "hey" me." Rin huffed angrily. "I dont really care about your bad taste but would you stop using other people as your topic?"

Len was quiet for a second before he forged an innocent smile on his face. "What are you talking about-"

"Dont act like you dont know!" She yelled as she glared even harder at him. Len sweat dropped. Yup, she was definitely angry about it. Len shifted his weight to his leg and shrugged. "I only meant it as a little prank." He said. Rin started trembling in anger. "You...Are you trying to get back on me now?"

"Look, if you arent careful, when people see your usual modest and elegant self, they're thinking 'Its an impostor!'" Len said, referring to her actions at the moment and Rin flinched. "Wha-" Rin marched closer to him, her hand curled up into a fist as if threatening to punch him while Len held up his hands in surrender. "Are you threatening me? I'm serious, if you dont stop right now...!"

"-But..." Someone cut it. The two looked at the girl with teal hair that was tied up into two pigtail who giggled as she watched the two "I think its wonderful that Rin-chan has a dual nature." Rin stopped and pouted. "Miku." She sighed. "Dual nature? You're saying it like I have a split personality.."

"Well, to be honest its at a level that it seems you really might." Miku laughed while Rin pouted even more. "Pfft." Another person snorted a laugh. "As usual, Rin has a soft spot for Miku, huh?"

"Shut up Mikuo!" Rin exclaimed at the similarly teal haired boy who simply sat on one of the desk with an amused expression. "But its not like he meant to tell a pointless lie..." Mikuo leaped to his feet and placed a hand on Len's shoulder. "Right, Len?" Len stayed silent.

Len was pretty sure Mikuo was just adding fuel to an already burning fire as Mikuo added. "Since, in reality there really does seem to be two of her." Rin glared furiously at Mikuo.

Len simply move to sit on a chair as the three of them continued talking. Although these three are really different from him there was just one thing they had in common...

All of them just love extreme rumors.

The only reason they get together in that old abandoned school building was just to talk about some rumors and urban legends, nothing more, nothing less. They dont hang out with each other like good friends would do but Len was perfectly fine with that.

"By the way." Len interrupted. "There's something that I've been thinking about recently." Rin raised a brow. "What is it?" She asked as she plopped herself on a chair in front of him. "Well, I dont know if its an unnatural phenomenon or not and it might just be my imagination but..." Len paused hesitantly. "When I wake up in the morning, I feel like I'm being...watched." This brought the attention of the others.

"I'm certain that I can feel someone's gaze on me." Len said. "Being watched, you say..." Miku joined in. "Are you certain its not just your family?"

"My parents leave early in the morning so its impossible..." Len explained. "How should I put it...I feel like someone's watching me from behind but when I turn around, there's no one there. Nothing. This has been happening a lot lately."

Mikuo scratched his head in confusion. "Something like a *_Zashiki-Warashi_?" He guessed. "If its Merry-san, it would be a phone or something right?" Rin added.

Len looked them with an unsure look. The good thing about being with these guys was that even though he would talk about things like this, they wouldnt think its a joke, in fact they would take it seriously. After all, they know how to enjoy rumors.

"There's something else...thats also been on my mind." Len continued. "Do you have some kind of idea?" Miku wondered and Len nodded. "The other day, Rin, Mikuo, and I...the three of us did kokkuri-san didnt we?"

Len's heart started beating loudly as he went on. "The following day, I started to feel someone's stare on me..." He paused for a moment. "Thats why...perhaps this has something to do with the "Bookmark of Demise"...is what I thought"

The air in the room suddenly went cold.

The "Bookmark of Demise" is a true rumor that was only told in this school in which each and every urban legend is written down on the "book of demise" and placed inside it was the "bookmark of demise" itself. They were said to be hidden somewhere within the school. The urban legend on the page where the bookmark is placed is to become _reality_.

The reason this same old school building that was now abandon was because ten years ago, an "unexplained murder case" occurred. Every student in the school should, at least heard that story once since that story has been handed down like a ghost story.

Why did that kind of event happened? It was because they obtained the "Bookmark of Demise."

Now, that Len thought of it, it was mostly due to that happening that they all became interested in rumors and right now, their one and only objective was solving the mystery of the "Bookmark of Demise."

After a week of searching, they found a worn out notebook from one of the empty classrooms and it was from those who had died ten years ago. It seemed like a group who liked gathering legends just like them.

Len couldnt even remember being that excited in his entire life. The rumors and stories in that notebook were completely different from the ones right now and it was thrilling but the most exciting and precious part in that single dust, worn out notebook was...

The method to obtaining the "Book of Demise" and "Bookmark of Demise."

That is, the game Kokkuri-san must be performed as said in the instructions. Unfortunately, they werent able to read the records about the days after they obtained the bookmark of demise since most of the pages were ripped from the notebook but nevertheless they gave them proof that the book and bookmark truly existed so...

Len shook his head. "Anyways the last attempt at kokkuri-san was a failure." Rin tilted her head. "Eh? Failure?"

"We werent able to obtain the "Book of Demise" or the "Bookmark of Demise" right?" Len noted. "Although, we didnt do it as said in the rules...but..." Len stood up and then grinned widely.

"Lets do it one more time."

Everyone looked at him in shock and uncertainty as Len grinned maliciously.

What they didnt know was...they were about to be involved with the worst demise game ever.

* * *

**And thats the end of chapter 1! Its a cliffhanger everyone!**

**Hello everyone! its been a while, I said before I based this story out of a certain manga but of course, I might have changed a few scenes here and there and for those who have read the manga what do you think? Is it go or is it fit for the trash? No dont answer that...your answers might shock the hell out of me.**

**Anyways please continue reading this story if you like and I will highly appreciate it.**

**And to a special mention for Zhane17, thank you so much for following this story and I also cant believe your actually a huge fan of the bookmark of demise project. Im very happy that you like this story *hugs back tightly***

***the _**zashiki warashi** _is a yokai who is child-like in nature, it is prone to playing harmless pranks and occasionally causing mischief.**

**Thank you for reading and hope you read the next chapter!**

**-Yugao702**


	3. Chapter 2: Lonely Hide and Seek part 2

**_CHAPTER 2: Lonely Hide &amp; Seek pt. 2; One Man Game._**

* * *

_"Let's do it one more."_

With those words said, the four of them started the kokkuri-san as if to repeat history. "Okay then, let's begin." Len announced as he set down the paper filled with letters and a coin onto the desk. "Everyone, place your finger on top of the coin."

And so they did as they were told and touched the coin as they chanted. "Kokkuri-san, kokkuri-san if you have come please proceed to "yes"" Their hearts pounded against their chest as the coin started to seemingly move by itself. Len loomed at the paper at the answer on the paper.

"Up until now, its the same as last time." Mikuo noted and Len said nothing. The last time they did it, they were too scared to go any further than this and so they ended it till this point. Len curled his hand to a fist. This time for sure, it will be different!

"Now then, Kokkuri-san please return to the gate." Len said and the coin started sliding across the paper once again, stopping at the middle again. He could hear the sound of his heart thumping loudly, nearly drowning out all sounds around him. He took a deep breath and said. "Next, everyone will ask each other questions in turn, to start off someone try asking me something."

Rin was the one who volunteered. "Okay, was Len's dinner last night made of meat?" Len sweat dropped. "What's up with that?" But nonetheless, the coin started moving and Len's breath hitched when it slid to...

"It says "yes"" Rin noted. "So what did you eat?" Len was hesitant at first but then he sighed. "It was...hamburger steak." Mikuo scratched the back of his head and gave a small awkward laugh. "So it was right?...Hamburger steak, huh. The hamburger steaks at Len's place are pretty good..."

"Kokkuri-san, kokkuri-san please return to the gate..." And the coin was placed in the middle once again. Len was actually really creeped out with just a moment ago. It felt like he was seen through and just that thought scared him but now was not the time to be thinking about this stuff.

"Then next is Rin." Len said. "...Does Rin have a crush on anyone?" Rin's face colored. "W-W-What kind of question is that?!" Rin exclaimed, obviously not expecting Len, of all people to ask that kind of question. Len just shrugged carelessly. "Look Rin-chan." Miku said. "Its no good if you dont calm down-"

To Miku's surprise and To Rin's horror, the coin moved and landed on the "yes" sign. "It says yes?..huh." Rin twitched at the uninterested reply. "Hey! If you're going to ask, why're you reacting like that?!" Rin yelled as she grabbed his collar tightly and Len put his hands up in an surrender motion.

"When I thought it over, I wasnt actually that curious thats all." Len said, until he noticed Rin was actually trembling. He couldnt blame her though, all of them were also creeped out. "Kokkuri-san, kokkuri-san please return to the gate." _Slid._

"Next is Miku's turn. Here I go!" Miku blinked in surprise. "O-Okay."

And the game went on. Len thought that despite what happened today, nothing would change the next day...If only that was true.

* * *

Len shivered under his blanket as he was curled up into a ball on his bed. He could hear his heart pounding harshly against his chest as the familiar feeling of fear and nervousness was coming back to him, only ten times worse.

He was being watched even more than usual...

Len gripped the blankets over his head, his hand shaking and he was terrified out of his mind. Yesterday, they were still playing the kokkuri-san but in the end, nothing happened and so it ended up as a fail but probably in the worst possible way.

Len gripped the blanket ever tighter. It was quiet, too quiet. Len couldnt breath properly, it was like he was drowning in the most painful way as the piercing stares continued. _He couldnt take it anymore!_

He burst out of the blankets and reached out for the remote on his bedside. Noise! He needed noise! The horrify silence was getting on his nerves but there was nothing on TV but static. Len didnt care, he just needed noise as he turn up the volume but even though the volume was maxed out...It was still _too quiet_! No more. _HE CANT DO THIS!_

Len laughed softly before he threw the remote to the ground as he yelled into the air. "Shut up!" He sat on this bed, his hands on his head as he glanced around like he was trying to find who was staring at him so intently. The silence was deafening, his heart raced even more as he took shallow breaths. Under his breath, he was pleading so desperately to whoever it was.

_Dont look. Dont look, Dont look, Dont look, Dont look, Dont look, Dont look, Dont look, JUST STOP LOOKING!_

Len fell back into bed and brought the thin sheet over his head again. He cant sleep, he just cant sleep. And for the rest of the night, Len was wide awake the whole time.

* * *

"Hey Len! Morning!" Kaito greeted. Len stood in front of his shoe locker in a daze, he looked at Kaito with an empty expression before he sluggishly reach out for his locker. "Hey whats wrong?" Kaito asked worriedly as he touched Len's wrist. Len jumped and turned at Kaito so suddenly that it surprised him. "Whoa!" Kaito exclaimed. "My bad...Are you okay?" Len sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "Ah, no...I just..."

In the back of Len's mind, he was glaring at the confused Kaito furiously. Okay? Did he look _okay_? There's no way he'd be okay after last night! This insolent-! Len clenched his teeth angrily. He probably just wants to ask him a bunch of stupid questions like always. He cant put up with that sort of thing right now! But Len had to put up a straight face as he opened his locker. "Do you need something?" Len asked. "Im not really feeling well to-" Suddenly something fell out of locker which Kaito noticed.

"Hm? Whats that?" Kaito pointed at the ground and Len blinked as he looked down then his face paled drastically when he saw it was actually a white envelope. Certain words suddenly popped into Len's mind as he continued to stare at the envelope in pure terror.

**_Rule of the Demise: Kokkuri-san's Demands are delivered via Letter._**

Could this actually be... Len started breathing heavily again. Fear and panic welled up inside him. What should he do? He didnt make a move to pick it up but Kaito, who completely misunderstood the situation, picked it up and looked at it in awe. "Oh! Could this be..._a love letter_?!" He exclaimed. Len flinched. "Hey...cut it out." He reached out for the letter but Kaito pulled away, much to Len's irritation.

"I wonder who its from~" Kaito sang. "Aw, come on, just let me take a little peek okay?" Len narrowed his eyes at him as he thought it over. If he remembered correctly..._If the contents of the demand are seen or discovered by an outsider...He or She will die.._

If thats true...and Kaito sees the letter..._He will die_. Len gulped. What should he do? Should he test it? There was a good chance that it wasnt related to the bookmark of demise, he was pretty sure it ended as a failure too...but if by chance that this was the real thing...should he test it if it was true of not?

Len took a step back and smiled warily. "I guess...it cant be helped." He said. Kaito grinned. "Really? Wow, Len you're the man!" He cheered. "_Dont tell anyone else, okay?_" Len warned but actually he was nervous as Kaito started opening the envelope. "I know, I know.."

Kaito pulled the letter and opened it. The atmosphere suddenly grew heavy. Len looked up at the suddenly silent Kaito in confusion. His heart stopped when he saw Kaito's face turn pale and horrified. "What is this..." Kaito murmured. Len cowered in fear, his heart skipped a beat as he watched Kaito continuously muttering to himself about things Len could hear. What happened? Just now...What did he...?

Kaito suddenly passed Len the letter. Len flinched but reluctantly took the paper while Kaito started wobbling out of the school. "H-Hey." Len called out but Kaito continued moving without looking back. Len couldnt do anything but watch him go.

And then, during lunch break._ The incident_ happened...in which he was killed. _His body cut in two_. Just like the rules say, he was an outsider and he read the demand so he died. Everything was connected and slowly, Len's instincts told him...**_Thats definitely the real deal!_**

Because of the incident, school was cancelled for two whole weeks. Len didnt feel or want to move around so he shut himself in his room, it worried his parents but Len didnt have the will to tell or show them that he was alright when he wasnt at all. For several days, he simply sat on his bed while continuously questioning himself over and over again.

Was he the one who killed him?

Does it really exist?

Len held his head and clicked his tongue. He was too scared to do anything. When suddenly, something clatter in his room like something fell. Len slowly looked up and saw on the ground was a big black book, it had a some symbols on it and inside that was sticking out was a bookmark with a black cat on it.

Len's eyes widened. There it was. _The Book of Demise_. Len jolted and clamps his hands over his mouth to hold back a scream. He stared at the book intently. A bookmark...with a black cat, in a pitch black book. Len's heart beat speed up. "It really exist.." Len mumbled to himself then he shuddered as he remember the incident with Kaito then the piercing stares he had felt every night up until now.

This time, Len really did let out a scream and pulled the covers over his head. At that moment, Len was having a panic attack. His mind blurred and for the entire time, Len chanted to himself to stay calm. Over and over again, he repeated the same words. "Stay calm, stay calm, stay clam, stay calm, stay calm-"

How much time has pass, Len wasnt sure anymore. All he knows right now is that it was already night time and he could hear was the ticking of a clock then the sound of rain falling outside, there was flash of lightning here and there.

"Was...it all just a dream?" He questioned himself but he knew that its impossible. He lifted himself up, the covers slid off his form and he glanced at the ground again and it was still there, that godforsaken book.

Suddenly the TV was turned on, startling Len. "W-What..." On the screen was nothing but static and the brightness of TV stung his eyes bu that wasnt the issue at the moment. Why was the TV on? How did it turn on? He never touched the remote, not once. Then the sound of a reporter was heard beyond the static, it was as clear as day.

**_"Good evening."_**The voice was very high pitched and was oddly cheerful at that. The image on the screen suddenly changed to an unfamiliar street as words being said by the voice slowly rolled upwards. **_"This is a special broadcast. We will be announcing the victims thus far."_**

Len stared at the screen nervously, the faint sound of static was still heard through the TV. He had heard from the internet that there was a special broadcast that gives a list of all the victims who have already passed away and those who are going to be next. Len started crawling backwards until his back hit the wall. "T-Thats...why.."

**_"The person who looked at his phone as he walked today..."_**

**_"The person who kept a rabbit in his Japanese-style room because his life was too lonely..."_**

**_"The person who felt accomplished after walking 10,000 steps..."_**

There was an unease pause when the announcer spoke again.

**_"The person who peeked into another person's letter."_**

Len felt his heart skipped a beat and his face was slowly losing its color as it continued its list.

**_"Moving on, we will be listing tomorrow's victims..._**

**_"The person who spoke to someone directly if they're curious..."_**

**_"The person who ignored the requests made..."_**

**_"The person who skipped school and played all alone..."_**

**_"The person who was turning pale at this very moment._**

Len jumped in fear and shivered. His face was extremely white and pale now as he thought of what might happen and who that person was referring to.

**_"Tomorrow's victims are these people. We pray for your happiness in the next world...Good night."_**

With that, the picture disappeared with a click and all was left was complete static then the book on the ground flipped out by itself, the pages rapidly turning until it stopped at where the bookmark was.

**"One-Man Hide and Seek"**

**Author: Len Kagamine**

Len stared at the book in shock as he stood up from his bed and approached it. He knelt down and touched the page. "One-Man Hide and Seek?" He read and caressed his name on the page. "My...name." Len didnt move or make a sound as he realized that tomorrow...will make it one week since he received the letter.

Len slowly started to laugh. One week, you are given one whole week to fulfill kokkuri-san demands, if he doesnt do it...he'll die.

Len continued laughing before he mumbled to him. "...Do it." He stood up with the book at hand. He quickly moved to his discarded bag and dug inside it. "I'll do it! "One-Man Hide and Seek""

If he does it right, he wont die. Len pulled out the envelope from his bag and snatched the letter out of it. _He'll be damned if he dies now!_

The rules of "One-Man Hide and Seek" were already written in the letter. Firstly, he need to prepare a stuffed toy with limbs.

Len opened his cabinet and searched inside it until he took out a worn out stuffed rabbit, it was bright pink and had an eye patch on one of its eyes, one of the ears was missing and stuffing was popping out of it. Len didnt want to go out late at night and buy a stuff animal, it was a good thing Len didnt get rid of this thing.

Len quietly went down stairs. His parents were out in a business trip for next week so he had the whole house to himself which was a convenience for him. He entered the kitchen to see a plate of rice balls on the table, probably left for him by his parents.

The next thing Len needed was rice. Len shivered and dropped the rabbit. He groaned as he looked over to the living room, it was that _stare_ again. He clicked his tongue but he wasnt going to let that stop.

Now, all he needed was salt water, a needle, red string, scissors, and a box cutter. Len sprinkled salt into the water and stirred it and went to get his mother's sewing kit. When he finally got everything, Len took the cutter and knelt down at the floor with the rabbit set on the ground.

The next thing he has to do was take out the stuffing from the stuff toy's stomach and Len slashed at the belly of the rabbit. He cut into in a rather violent way but he didnt care, he just has to get this over with.

He found this kind of situation oddly laughable because it reminded him of those suspense and horror psychological movies were things start to get scary...and Len stated to wonder if he was making the same expression on his face right now.

As soon as he was done removing the stuffing, he quickly placed in it rice and some nail clippings and then using the needle and red string, he clumsily stitched the hole up. He stared at his handy work and cringed in disgust. "Kinda looks like blood vessels. Gross..." Len then picked up the doll and the glass of water.

"And then, I've got to take this to my hiding place." He mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs again and into his room, he carefully placed it in his closet before closing it and walking out of his room.

He looked at the doll as he moved through the hallway. "After that, the doll's name..." Len pondered for a while on what name he should give to this thing. After a bit of time, he decided to use _that person's_ name. He reached the bathroom where the bathtub was filled with water and Len took a deep breath. "Lets begin." He said and began chanting. "Len is first to be, Len is first to be, Len is first to be, Len is first to be-"

He continued chanting until he lifted the doll up and violently splashed it into the water. Water splashed to his face and his hands until his elbows. Bubbles started emerging out of the doll and Len shivered as he looked at the doll, it was like it was staring at him mockingly.

He walked out of the bathroom for a moment and closed the door. Len stood in front of the door. Len's arms dripped with water and he huffed. "I cant turn back anymore."

Once the stuffed toy sinks in the bathtub, close your eyes and count down. Len took out the box cutter fro his pocket and inhaled, closing his eyes as he started the count down. "10...9...8...7...6..." Len's heart beat loudly. "5...4...3..2...1..0.." Len opened his eyes and murmured. "Are you ready?"

Len then charged into the bathroom and pulled out the soaked rabbit doll out, he quickly placed the doll to the ground and raised the cutter above his head. Without wasting time, he stabbed the rabbit.

_Stab!_

Len huffed as he sat on the ground, staring at the rabbit with the cutter tucked into it. He didnt have time to waste as he stared another chanted and continued stabbing the doll over and over again.

* * *

After that, Len rushed to his room and ducked into his closet where the glass of water was left, closing it. He sat in the closet, curled into a ball and clenched his teeth. What's the point of all this?!

In the first place, who is this so-called traitor? The game shouldnt have started yet so then why? Where did he go wrong? Just why?! _He doesnt want to die!_

There was silence. The sound of the clock ticking was all Len could hear at the moment. Its been a couple of minutes, perhaps everything is okay now..."I should go find the stuffed doll..." Len suggested. When he was about to open the closet. The glass of water moved, Len caught it in time before it could spill.

"If I dont pour some of this in my mouth..." Len huffed and just before he could take a sip...

_Creak._

Len's heart stopped. Footstep. No one was suppose to be here but him so why can he hear something?! Len was shaking as the footsteps were getting closer. Was it just him or did he hear something was dripping as well.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

"S-Stay away." Len whispered desperately. There footsteps got even closer and then it stopped. Len stared at the slide door of the closet, expecting it to open any second now but then nothing happened. He sighed in relief. It suddenly became quiet.

_Slide._

Len flinched when he noticed the door was slowly opening. There was a pause in the air and Len stared at the figure in horror and shock. "Wh-" Len started. "Why are you...?!"

**_"I found you."_**

* * *

**_"This is a news flash."_**The announcer reported as a certain blond hair boy's picture flashed into the screen. **_"Today, in Yamaha city, The body of a male student was discovered."_**

**_"The male student was inside his room, with a blade stabbed into his body. The victim was discovered with a cellphone gripped tightly within his hands. _**

**_In addition, it appears the victim of the mysterious murder incident that occurred several days ago in the same city was a classmate of today's victim.._**

**_Police suspect that the same perpetrator committed both murder. An investigation is in process-"_**

-0-0-0-

* * *

**And that ends the Lonely Hide and Seek chapter. Shocking isnt it? I still cant believe I actually killed off Kaito, suddenly I feel guilty anyways please always support this story and no flames please okay? For now on, I will be responding to your review if you do so dont hesitate to review!**

_**Responses to Review.**_

**Awesome D.T: **Aww Thanks so much for favoring my story! I really appreciate it! *Hugs tightly* Well, I guess Len does seem like a sociopath now that I think about it. Hahaha sorry to burst your bubble but they're all not related to each other, they're (somehow) friends and I totally agree that the Vocaloids need more horror stories- I mean, have you not seen how many horror pvs they have created! Though honest, Im not much to horror fan but I do like to read horror once in a while because life becomes boring without a good scare right? And um...thanks for understanding how terrbile math is and thank you for comfort(?) me.

**Zhane17: **Oh Im honored that you like the story thus far, Im happy and You actually read the light novel?! OMG! You have got to tell how you were able to read that! I've been searching for that for days now and its frustrating! The internet wont let me take a glimpse of that horrific novel and its actually impossible to have a book of that here (if there is one anyway) Please tell me, oh great one! Have pity on this pitiful writer who loves reading *bows*

**-Yugao702**


	4. Chapter 3: Impostor Advisory part 1

**Hey guys! Merry (extremely late) Christmas and a Happy New Year! Now that I think about it, I dont usually make stories like this...you know horror and psychological stuff but I guess I tried.**

**Oh and in this chapter there is well a hint of MikuxRin but nothing too serious okay.**

**Anyways thanks for taking the time to read this story. I appreciated it!**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 3: Impostor Advisory pt. 1; Perfect Impostor_**

* * *

In everyone's view, Rin Kagami was perfect.

"Rin-chan, you're so cute!" One of her classmates complimented. "Right?" Another one agreed. "And great style like a model, smart, and even a great personality. I really envy you!"

"Ehhh, come on thats not true." Rin laughed. "And you even have good reflexes! Its a shame you're not in any club." Her classmate remarked. "Compared to people that actually are in a club though, its really nothing." Rin said.

"Thats not true! And more than anything, you're really popular with the guys." One of the girls giggled. "Well, but its Rin-chan so of course she is!" One of the girls then playfully placed her hand on Rin's shoulder and looked at her seriously. "If I was a guy, I'd confess to you." Rin sweat dropped and laughed a bit nervously. "Really? Ahaha."

Then her classmate loomed over her with a smile. "So like, do you have a crush on anyone?" Rin paused and scratched her cheeks lightly. "Hmmm...I dont really know about that." Her other classmate snorted. "Y'know, honestly there probably isnt any guy thats worthy of dating a girl like Rin-chan." The other one agreed. "You said it. Anyways if you find a crush or anything, make sure you tell us! You have to!"

Rin smiled and nodded. "Okay, got it." The two girls squealed then the bell rang. Time for class. "Ah! oh no, class is about to start." The girls gasped. "Lets hurry!"

Rin had a different class and waved good bye to her friends as they rush to their classrooms.

* * *

That's right, Rin had to be perfect. She is perfect...

A Perfect "_Impostor_".

After all, all people their lives by wearing different "masks." Its a way to protect themselves and hide away their secrets. And Rin is more skilled than anyone at creating perfect masks. One reason she's so good at this was because when she was young, she would constantly transfer to different schools because of her parents' work.

How to not make enemies may sound a bit dark but thats just how things work in reality. How many people can she get to like her? How could she lessen the number of enemies? As a child, she would spend most of her time thinking about those kind of things.

It was a matter of survival. In this world, your reputation was all that mattered. If you dont want anyone to know your deepest darkest secret, the best way to conceal it was to put on a poker face.

To sum it all up, she was about to create "the perfect person" she is today. The one who is envied by everyone, the one who is relied on, the one who is liked by everyone.

But that isnt really her.

The kind of person who dwells inside her was the polar opposite of her facade. Cunning, easily angered with emotions always out in the open like a book. That was who she is. But she had to put up her outward facade everyday and because of that she always had the sense of isolation of not being able to truly express herself. It was like she was trapped by the people around her...

_No one sees the real me!_

Rin could still remember that day when a slightly unusual event happened. It all began with a small "rumor".

* * *

"It seems like Kagami-san used to be rebel when she was in middle school."

The small "rumor" was silly and childish in Rin's view but it affected her appearance greatly. Some of the students in school started asking her if it was true and of course, Rin would deny it immediately but the thing that bothered Rin was how fast that rumor spread around school. It was abnormally quick and it annoyed her to no end.

Rin punched a nearby wall as soon as she was sure she was completely alone. "Who could it be?" Rin sneered to herself. She grind her teeth in anger and frustration. Who is the culprit? She'll definitely find the person responsible of this, no matter what it takes!

But what Rin soon learned was that finding the culprit wasnt an easy thing to do. There were at hundreds of students in this school and no one was even sure where the rumor started. Every time, Rin questioned where they heard the rumor from, they would always give the same reply.

_"I just did."_

_"From a rumor."_

It was already getting annoying. It has been several days since the rumor and she still hadnt have any luck or even a clue about who did it. Rin was actually considering of letting this no-good troublemaker go but having a stubborn nature, she couldnt just let this slip by, despite the fruitless effort.

Until one day, she passed by the _answer_.

* * *

Rin sighed as she walked through the school's court yard. It was unusually empty, not a single person was around despite being lunch time but Rin wasnt complaining, at least she could move around more freely.

_'Why does everyone keep giving me the same answer?'_ She thought as she continued walking while she huffed. She was getting impatient and stressed until a male student passed her by. He had blond hair that was tied up into a ponytail and light blue eyes, he also looked to be around her age.

Rin didnt take much notice of him at first until he walked passed her. She immediately noticed him, glancing her with an uninterested look and in that moment, Rin knew that this person was the culprit. He had to be! Her instincts told her.

"Hey you!" Rin called out. "Wait!" The blond haired boy stopped and looked back at Rin as she stomped towards him. He smiled. "Hm? What is it Kagami-san?" He asked and Rin raised a brow in confusion. "Um...this is our first meeting right?" She asked, feeling a little uncomfortable of a total stranger knowing her name.

"Ah thats right, since you're so famous it doesnt really like this is our first meeting." He said as he continued smiling at her but there was something off about that smile. The boy chuckled. "I'm Len, Len Kagamine. Nice to meet you."

Rin's heart skipped a beat. There was no mistake about it. He is truly the culprit! Rin stared at him intensely. "Why did you do it?" She demanded, not even trying to hide her suspicion. Len looked at her with confusion. "Hm?"

"Why did you spread that rumor?" She emphasize more clearly. The boy tilted his head like he had no idea what she was talking about. "Rumor?" Rin clicked her tongue. She had enough of this charade. "Dont pretend like you dont know!" She yelled angrily.

There was complete silence between them. Len stared at Rin, feeling a little taken back at her attitude a moment ago before he sighed. "Sorry." He said, shaking his head. "I apologize, but you're even more interesting than I thought you'd be."

Rin glared at him. "Shut up." She sneered. "More importantly, tell me the reason why you did it." Len glanced at her then shrugged. "Dont have one." He admitted. "It was just a bit of a survey." Rin looked at him in confusion, not understanding where this is going. "Survey?"

Len stretched out hands to his sides. "Right. Of how a rumor would spread. The way your rumor spread was extraordinary." She wasnt sure if this guy was complimenting her or just mocking her reputation, either way this person was someone to take lightly on. "What do you mean by that?" Rin questioned.

"When it comes to rumors, the content matters too but whats important is how you spread them." Len explained. "What you tell and to whom, the order how you let the rumor spread. If you dont consider all of these things, the rumor wont be convincing." Then Len crossed his arms and sighed. "Long story short, this is just something I like to do, the only hobby I have in my boring life."

Rin was silent as she stared at him. This person was a complete weirdo with very bad taste in hobbies. "Could you not use people for that kind of tasteless hobby." Rin groaned and Len waved it off. "Hmm, I dont know about that." He snickered. "Anyways..."He then gave a sharp glance towards her. "I'm more interested in how you knew that it was me."

Rin flinched in surprise. There was a pause in the air. "Because...you werent just studying people's reactions for no reason." Rin mumbled. Len blinked, surprised at the answer before he laughed out loud. "Thats pretty interesting!" He exclaimed as he continued laughing.

Rin, on the other hand gasped and clamped a hand over her mouth. Darn it! She said her true thoughts without thinking! She was at first suppose to lie but her mouth just spilled out the words so easily. She wondered why she was able to talk to this guy so...

"I wonder if its because we're two of the same bunch." Len said, breaking Rin's train of thoughts. "Although we have completely different reasons." He chuckled. "What does that even mean?" Rin huffed. She wasnt very happy with where this was going, she didnt like the idea of being lumped in with this weird guy.

Len then looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "We both live in awareness of people's rumors." Rin's eyes widened. "I do it by not standing out, while you do it be getting along with others." He then mused. "Well, although thats similar to my childhood friend, this level you're at is something to be feared." He said.

"...Could you not talk about people like they're some kind of disease?" Rin shuddered as she said this. This guy was...unbelievable.

Len stared at her for a moment. "You've been checking the surroundings for a while now." He noted and Rin flinched. He knew? "If someone comes by, you're gonna go right back to being the usual Kagami-san right?" Len then snickered. "Dont worry, I wont tell anyone." He turned around but not without saying goodbye to her first. "Well then, see ya."

"Hey wait!" Rin extended her hand like she was trying to grab him but he was already gone as soon as he turned to the corner. Rin growled in annoyance. "What is up with that guy?!" Rin exclaimed before she huffed and left as well.

* * *

And that was how Rin met Len.

After that, Len didnt seem to show remorse and just continued spreading rumors about her but this time, they were all in the form of letters that were so well written that its terrifying and despicable. And the rumors spread in a frightening speed that it was almost as if they were true.

Rin started meeting up with Len a lot to question him or scold him for all the trouble he was causing her. Those private meetings eventually made her join in the meetings in the old building.

"I know you're in here, Len!" Rin yelled as she threw the door open. She only came there in the old building was because she saw Len walking in. Of course, Rin followed him because of another rumor he created. There she met Len's childhood friend who happens to be Mikuo and the next thing Rin knew was that all of them started talking about different things, to be specific, rumors.

Rin soon realized that she actually liked things that had to do with the occult. Although Rin never felt any passion towards any activity in her life before, when she started hearing things about the occult, she felt a small tingle of excitement deep down inside her.

In particular, when she heard about what happened ten years ago about an incident where students died unnaturally in the school. It sent a shver up her spine from the feelings of both being afraid...and interested.

But in any case, she was now a member of a group that shares "rumors" of all sort after school and right now, she was playing as the perfect impostor once again.

And that was the way it should be...at least that was how Rin hoped it would be.

* * *

Rin climbed up the stairs to the rooftop. She thought that maybe she could have some fresh air before she leaves. It was already after school and everyone was already leaving to go home.

Rin opened the door and glanced up at the sky. _'Cloudy? How unpleasant.' _Rin thought as she stepped onto the school's roof. "Rin-chaaan!" A familiar voice sang. Rin turned around to see the teal haired girl near a corner waving at her. She sighed and walked over to her with a huff. Just when she thought she would be alone for once. "As I thought you're here again, Miku." She said.

"Eh~ Its just a coincidence." Miku giggled and Rin sighed. Well, there was nothing she could do and sat next to her. Miku Hatsune was one of the member who knows about her dual nature and Rin was sometimes comfortable being around with her. Perhaps it was because she was the only girl in the group besides her.

"But you know, I never get to talk to Rin-chan like this so I'm happy that we can when we're here." Miku said. Rin blinked in confusion. "Why's that? Just come up and talk to me then."

Miku smiled bashfully and fidget her fingers. "But..." Miku started. "There's always so many people around you." Rin hummed. "Hmm, well you've got a point." She said while scratching her head sheepishly. "Well, you shouldnt worry about it so much, you know?"

Miku smiled and shook her head. "I don't." She said. "But I like Rin-chan so I'm just happy we're able to talk." Rin laughed awkwardly. "Thanks." Rin smiled back at her then looked up at the cloudy sky. "Kinda looks like its gonna rain again huh?" Miku looked up as well and nodded. "Yeah, it does."

There was silence between them. They didnt make a sound until they heard someone which startled them. "I heard that Kagami's impostor appeared." Since the two were hidden, they werent noticed by two other students that seemed to have arrived to the rooftop without them noticing. "What do you mean by impostor?" The other student asked.

"Like, while Kagami's in her house, someone that looks just like her is going around places at night?" The first student explained. "Eh? What? Like some kind of monster or something?" The other said. "I dunno but you know, Kagami's a nice girl so it feels like it'll build up."

_What?!_

Miku nervously tried hushing Rin, who was turning red like a tomato. Build up? Does he mean-? Rin glanced down onto her rather...small chest and clenched her teeth. It was a miracle that the two student didnt hear or even notice the noise they were making.

"Build up? What will?!" One of the students exclaimed and the other laughed. "Thats not what I mean. Youre taking it too far." The person chuckled. "But I heard there's people that really saw it." The second person hummed in understanding. There was a few minutes of talking before they left and the door closed.

Rin began rumbling to herself. A rumor about her...there was no mistake. _'Its Len again.'_

Rin curled her hand into a fist and groaned. "How dare he..." She grunted. "This is the last straw!" Miku, on the other hand wasnt really helping instead she simply laughed cheerfully. "Rin-chan is cute when she's angry too!" She cooed. Rin stood up and huffed. "I'm going straight to the old building after school." She said as she walked back into the school with Miku following close by. "Alright." Miku agreed as the rain started pouring down.

* * *

Rin stomped through the halls of the old building while Miku followed behind her. The two stopped in front of the music room and Rin threw the door open with a loud clatter.

The only one inside the room was a certain teal haired boy who seemingly just arrived into the room since he was about to place his bag onto an old desk. He raised a brow. "Oh? You seem awfully angry today." He said as he strolled towards them. Rin huffed and marched to him with an angry frown. "Cant you do something about that childhood friend of yours? Mikuo."

Mikuo just smiled. "Ahh, that rumor? Isnt it a masterpiece? As usual, its the best. As expected of my childhood friend." He chuckled. Rin frowned even deeper. "Why you-" Before Rin could finish, the door opened again and Len entered the room. He stared at them or more like on Rin as she glared at him furiously. "Hey." He greeted simply.

"Oh dont "hey" me." Rin huffed angrily. "I dont really care about your bad taste but would you stop using other people as your topic?"

Rin could easily tell that Len was faking that innocent smile of his. "What are you talking about-"

"Dont act like you dont know!" She yelled as she glared even harder at him. Len just looked at her and shrugged. "I only meant it as a little prank." He said. Rin started trembling in anger. "You...Are you trying to get back on me now?"

"Look, if you arent careful, when people see your usual modest and elegant self, they're thinking 'Its an impostor!'" Len said. Rin flinched. Did he just _threatened_ her?!

"Wha-" Rin marched closer to him, her hand turned into a fist as if to punch him while Len held up his hands in surrender. "Are you threatening me? I'm serious, if you dont stop right now...!" Rin then heard Miku giggle, the two looked at her as she continued. "But I think its wonderful that Rin-chan has a dual nature." Rin stopped and looked at Miku with a pout. "Miku." She sighed. "You're saying it like I have a split personality.."

"Well, to be honest its at a level that it seems you really might." Miku laughed while Rin pouted even more. Who side was she on anyway? "Pfft." Mikuo snorted a laugh. "As usual, Rin has a soft spot for Miku, huh?" Len agreed with a nod.

"Shut up Mikuo!" Rin yelled at him as he sat on one of the desk with an amused expression.

They continued talking and arguing about things that made Rin think. They always gathered in the old building for no reason at all until they made a small discovery which became their whole objective in meeting here.. That small discovery was about ten years ago about a group of students that had an interest in urban legends just like them.

And then there was the "Exchange Diary". Almost all the urban legends and stories in that diary were ones that they had never heard about which got them excited. And inside that diary mentioned the famous legend of the whole school.

"The Book of Demise" and "The Bookmark of Demise."

They somehow obtain these two items and...died those ten years ago. It was creepy and Rin was a bit disturbed as she could imagine how frightening it must've been.

Back to reality. Len started talking about someone watching him so intently and even suggested that it might be involved with the "Book of Demise." Rin's eyes widened and the atmosphere turned cold and heavy.

"Anyways the last attempt at kokkuri-san was a failure." Len said and Rin tilted her head. "Eh? Failure?" How could that ended up as a failure?

"We werent able to obtain the "Book of Demise" or the "Bookmark of Demise" right?" Len noted. "Although, we didnt do it as said in the rules...but..." Len stood up and then grinned widely. Rin gulped as he continued.

"Lets do it one more time."

Rin wasnt really surprise...okay, maybe a little bit but somehow she knew Len would say something like this. He was always obsessed about rumors and investigating about them but sometimes it scared Rin on how determined he was. And so here they were, about to perform the Kokkuri-san game just like how the diary instructed. They were careful enough to follow the steps so it would end up as a "failure".

"Next, everyone will ask each other questions in turn." Len explained. "To start off, someone try asking me a question." Rin decided to volunteer and hummed in deep thought. "Okay, was Len's dinner last night made of meat?" She knew that was a stupid question but she had no idea what to ask.

Len seemed to agree with that since he looked at her oddly. "What's up with that?" He questioned. Rin blushed a bit and shrugged. "It was the only thing I could think of on the spot." Then the coin started moving. "It says "yes" so what did you eat?" Rin asked curiously.

Len paused for a moment before he answered. "It was hamburger steak." He muttered. Mikuo then comment how the hamburger steak at Len's house was good and wished to eat some but Rin didnt care about his opinion. Rin was kind of nervous as they chanted and the coin moved back to the middle.

"Then next is Rin." Len said and Rin blinked, feeling a little worried about what he might ask and she was right. "Does she have a crush on anyone?" Rin's jaw fell to the ground and her face heated. _What the Hell!_

"W-W-What kind of question is that?!" Rin exclaimed. Never in her entire life would she expect Len, of all people to ask such a question. She panicked and Miku then said. "Look Rin-chan, its not good if you dont calm down-"

To Rin's absolute horror, the coin started moving and she whimpered in embarrassment as it stopped. "So its "yes"...huh." Rin twitched. He didnt sound interested at all! "Hey! If you're going to ask, why're you reacting like that!" She yelled, grabbing his his collar tightly and Len put his hands up in an surrender motion.

"When I thought it over, I wasnt actually that curious thats all." Len said. Rin was trembling. Sure, she was creeped out by all this but in the same time, she was...hurt and embarrassed. Was he just thinking of using this information for another rumor? Seriously...he's so rude...

Len said nothing and Rin released him as they continued the game. "Next is Miku's turn. Here I go!" Miku blinked in surprise. "Okay." She said and smiled. "Go ahead."

Rin was a little disappointed and annoyed at how calm Miku was but asked nonetheless. "Does Miku have a crush on anyone?" Rin exclaimed and Miku didnt seem to react. "Are you fine with it being such a boring question?" Miku mumbled as the coined moved across the paper.

Len raised a brow at the answer. "Huh, so Miku-chan has someone she likes too?" Miku grinned at him. "Eh? Thats because I love Rin-chan." Rin felt awkward all of a sudden and sighed. It was no use. After what Miku just said there was no way she can remain calm, especially after such a reply like that.

The game continued and now that Rin thought of it...It was probably a grave mistake to play this game after all...

_**ZZZZTTT!**_

It startled the group as they turned to the small unused and old television that sat on a desk that was placed near the border. It was on and there was only static on the screen. Rin could hear her heart beat race. How could the TV be on? No one was near it. It wasnt even plugged- heck the cord of the plug was completely cut and gone. It was just impossible.

They all backed away from it and stared at the static-filled screen until a disturbingly high pitched voice began talking. **_"-Due to a single traitor, a "fox", the game has begun."_**

It continued on and then the TV shut once again. No one dared say a word for a few minutes until Rin finally found her voice. "W-What was that...j-just now?" There was pause in the air. "I dont know." Mikuo murmured. "'Fox"? "Traitor"?"

Rin's heart didnt calm down as she bit her lip. "I-Its just some kind of bad joke right?" She asked but there was no reply. It was completely silent to the point that it was suffocating. "Anyways, lets just go home for today." Mikuo suggested and no one objected to that. They left the old school and left without even saying anything to each other.

But they soon realized that they have yet to understand the true meaning of fear.

* * *

Rin couldnt sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning but she still couldnt sleep. The only thing she could hear in the silence was her own racing heart beat.

Rin pulled the covers over her head and gripped her pillow tightly as she mumbled to herself that today was nothing more than a dream...a prank, a lie, a fake, or maybe even a superstition. Either way, it just cant be real!

She sighed to herself and buried her face into her pillow. When she wakes up tomorrow, everything will go back as they were. Her life will go on as usual with no problem at all. Rin clenched her pillow even tighter. Everything is going to be okay...

If only that was true...

* * *

The next day...Rin's classmate was found dead, split into two.

Rin, for once sat alone on her desk, trembling as her classmate chatter about the news. No one seemed to approached her for the first time and were all scattered in the room talking to their other friends and classmates. Some looked even _amused_ about the sudden news about someone they once knew was found dead in the school. Humans were so cruel.

But Rin thought nothing about that. She was more concerned about the fact that there was no mistake of it...It was the work of the _"Bookmark of Demise."_

There was absolutely no mistake of it! If someone other than them has died after what happened yesterday, that would mean he saw the letter that one of them has received...but does that mean they were going to killed too?

Rin paled at the thought. Are they going be killed the same way as that student died...or in an even more brutal way?

Rin was terrified. She didnt want to die..._SHE'S NOT READY TO DIE!_

* * *

**_SLAM!_**

"Hey, Who told him?!" Rin demanded as she slammed her hand onto the old desk. "Who's the traitor?!"

Miku, Len, and Mikuo tried to calm her down as she continued screaming her demands of who the traitor was. Rin already knew that shouting wouldnt do anything. It wasnt helping their situation at all so they all simply decided that none of them could do anything about the situation.

But there was no way Rin could stay calm.

They parted way and Rin decided to go into the library with Miku before going home. The two sat next to each other at a vacant table but they didnt move from their spot to get a book or anything. They just sat there in silence.

Rin was extremely stressed out and depress about all this which worried Miku a lot. "Rin-chan..." Miku said as she reached out and place her hand on top of Rin's. "Are you okay?"

Rin slowly pulled her hand out of Miku's and nodded slightly. "Yeah..." She mumbled quietly and Miku frowned but said nothing. "I'm sorry that I lost it..." Rin said and stared down onto her lap. "...Its okay." Miku replied.

There was silence between them before Rin started. "This isnt a dream, is it? Even now I still cant believe it..." Miku wasnt sure how to answer that and nodded. "Yeah.."

"I-I've been a little curious about..." Rin trailed off and inhaled deeply. "Well, its not like we obtained the book or the bookmark so..."

Miku just went along with it. "Yeah.." Rin dug her hands into her lap. "Thats why I believe...it wont be like ten years ago so..." This time, Miku didnt reply and looked at Rin worriedly. "Rin-chan..." Miku started until Rin started laughing. "Sorry! I know that I'm a liar...and its useless no matter what a big liar like me says but...I didnt betray anyone and I wouldnt ever-"

"Rin-chan!" Rin flinched when Miku suddenly exclaimed loudly. It was a good thing no one was around the library or else they would be in trouble. Rin turned to Miku as she reached out and held her hand. "I will protect you, Rin-chan." Miku declared. "So please dont worry."

Rin's eyes widned at the sincerity Miku was showing to her and she sighed, feeling a little bit more calm than before. "Thank you." She said. Miku smiled and eagerly nodded. "I love you, Rin-chan so of course I would protect you."

Rin laughed lightly. "I guess so. Thank you, I really like you too." Suddenly Miku frowned and stood up, much to Rin's confusion. "Miku?"

The next thing Rin knew was that Miku was now incredibly close to her. The tip of their noses were touching and Miku stared into Rin's shocked eyes with a serious expression. "It wasnt a lie you know?" Miku muttered. "_That_ I mean."

Rin suddenly remembered the question she asked to Miku during the Kokkurin-san game...

_"Does Miku have a crush on someone?"_

Before Rin could say something or even comprehend what she meant. She felt a pair of soft lips against hers.

* * *

**I cant believe I just typed that. I feel a bit awkward, now dont start getting any ideas. You'll understand as the story goes along which will take a while since Im starting school tomorrow...ew.**

**Anyways please support and thank you for taking the time to read this.**

_**Responses to Reviews:**_

**Mew SunsetStar: **Thanks! Im happy you love this version of the Bookmark of Demise. Ihope you'll support this story.

**Zhane17: **Aww yeah, thats a shame that you already know what is going to happen next but thanks for still reading this story despite already know what is going to happen to them. Darn, so in other words you didnt read the light novel. Well thats a really shame but oh well, no harm done- Wait a min. your friend read it in _fb_? Seriously? Omg I'll definitely search there! _*Go to website*_

**Awesome D.T: **O-Okay, I see you arent taking the news of Len's death very well huh? Can you guess who killed our beloved Len (honestly I also died when I was writing that scene it was just too painful!) I'll give you a cookie if you guess right? So you think Rin has a crush on Len hmmm...well you'll find out very soon *wink* Thanks for supporting the story!

**_Next Chapter:_ CHAPTER 3: Impostor Advisory pt 2; Abandoning Troubles**

**-Yugao702**


	5. Chapter 4: Impostor Advisory part 2

_**CHAPTER 4: Impostor Advisory pt 2; Abandoning Troubles**_

* * *

Rin laid on her bed with a sigh while staring at the ceiling for God knows how long as she recapped what happened at the library. Rin slowly brought her hand to her lips.

She cant believe her first kiss...was stole by a_ girl_...

* * *

_**A Few Hours Ago...**_

Rin gaped at Miku in shock. She blinked once then twice as she tried letting what just happen sink into her brain. Did she just-...And that was-...why would she-...

Her mind went blank and all Rin felt was complete confusion. Miku simply smiled at the very speechless Rin and picked up her bag. "I'll be going home now." She said and left just like that without any explanation. Rin was still stunned as she stared at Miku's retreating figure.

* * *

Rin groaned and rolled in her bed. "I cant believe that Miku was the first to leave!" She murmured to herself. "Ah, Geez! I just dont get it!"

Should she be the first to leave and not Miku? Like one of those mangas she read...but then again, Miku's a girl and this whole thing wasnt like those shoujo mangas. Besides, she doesnt like Miku that way...

Rin sighed. Her mind is a total mess. First, a mysterious death of one of her classmates that has to do with the 'Bookmark of Demise' then she lashes out on Len, Miku, and Mikuo because she was terrified of dying then suddenly from one of her friends, an unexpected ki-

Rin's face went red as she remembered that..._incident_ and she groaned in frustration. "Ahhh Stop, Stop, Stop! Let just forget it!" She exclaimed to herself. "I should change and then take a bath." She sat up and proceeded to take off her jacket.

She paused when she smelled a faint scent on her jacket. Rin stared at it before bringing it up to her face and sniffing it. It was the scent of roses. It was Miku's scent...

Rin clicked her tongue and took a spray from her desk. She then started spraying her jacket, trying to get rid of the smell. Rin just hated having scents sticking to her clothes, no matter who its from.

She stood and hanged her uniform into the closet. Rin glanced at the mirror and saw something odd. "Huh?" She approached her mirror and stared at it in confusion. "Where did my ribbon go?" She wondered as she patted her head. Her big white ribbon was completely gone from her head. She could've sworn she was wearing it...

She shrugged. It was fine since she had a lot more but just to be sure...

Rin picked up her bag and searched inside. Maybe she placed it in her bag. Suddenly her phone rang loudly in her bag, startling Rin. "Wah! That scared me." She sighed in relief as she picked up her phone and opened it. It was a message from one of her classmates.

_**To: Rin**_

_**From: XXX**_

_**Hey Rin! Today was crazy!**_

Rin sighed again and proceeded to reply back.

_**From: Rin**_

_**To: XXX**_

_**Yeah it was.**_

The reply came pretty fast.

_**You looked like you were really shocked, Rin so I was wondering if you were okay.**_

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_Well, I was really startled at that time but I'm fine now._**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_I see, thats good._**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_Sorry to make you worried._**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_No, its okay when we were going home, you suddenly disappeared so I was a little worried._**

**_-0-0-0-_**

Rin grunted. She actually left right away after the school ended to go to the old building which is where she started screaming and lashing to the group and Rin still felt embarrassed for losing her composure like that even though they already knew what her personality was like and understood how she felt after the sudden news.

Rin shook her head and replied back.

_**There was something I was curious about...**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**Ah okay, well I don't think its a good idea to be alone so much right now. Its scary so..**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**Yeah, I know.**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

_**Plus, You stand out.**_

_**-0-0-0-**_

**_Ehh come one, thats not true._**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_It so is!_**

Rin sighed tiresomely. How many times has she had this conversation? It was always the same topic but with different people. To be honest, it was already tiring.

Another message popped out and Rin paused, staring at the message in confusion and shock.

**_To: Rin_**

**_From: XXX_**

**_So a while ago, what were you doing in front of the station?_**

_Huh?_

That doesnt make sense. The station? She had been in her room this entire time and besides the station was just too far from her house. It was impossible.

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_Eh?_**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_You were in front of the station ten minutes ago, werent you?_**

**_-0-0-0-_**

Ten minutes ago? Rin replied to the message quickly.

**_Didnt you just mistaken me for someone else?_**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_Huh? But I thought it was you. She was wearing a white ribbon too._**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_I've been at home though..._**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_I guess I did mistaken someone else for you then- but since something like that just happened, I was a little worried._**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_Its okay. I think it was just another girl from our school._**

Rin sent. What is the meaning of this? Is this actually the "rumor" Len made up? But that was days ago, would she really ask her about this, especially under today's circumstances?

Its true that this isnt the first time her "friends" had heard weird rumors from Len but...

No, it was probably just a small mistake. It just has to be...

_"She was wearing a white ribbon too.."_

Rin slowly brushed her hand through her hair before she groaned and dug deeper into her bag. "Ugh, where did that ribbon disappeared to?!" She exclaimed until she felt something inside her bag that seemed out of place. "Huh? What's this?" She slowly grabbed the thing and pulled it out.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was actually a white _envelope_.

Her heart beat raced, she started sweating as she stared in horror at the thin sheet. "This is..." Rin knew exactly what it was. It was the signal to the start this demise game and a declaration of the end.

Kokkuri-san's demand.

Rin screamed out loud and dropped the letter as if it were acid to her hands. She crawled backwards to get away from it as she remember of today's incident. "N-No." Rin denied desperately. "T-This cant be-"

_Thud._

Rin flinched at the sudden noise then she looked over to her desk. Her face paled and she shrieked again in an even higher tone. There, on her desk, sat a big black book. The Book of Demise.

She held her head as she hyperventilated. She was beyond terrified. All she could think of was...

_Despair._

_Fear._

_Terror._

_Death._

_I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared_

_Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, PLEASE STOP!_

If only everything was just a bad dream. Please, oh please wake her up from this nightmare!

* * *

"Rin, are you alright?" Rin's mother asked worriedly. Last night, her daughter didnt come down for supper at all then she heard screaming inside her room. She tried talking to Rin to ask what was wrong but she never opened the door nor did she left the room all night. It worried her. "Its terrible something like this happened.." She continued. "But you shouldnt let it bother you too-"

"Sorry." Rin interrupted. "Just leave me alone for now." With that, she stood up from the table and left the room. After the incident, school was canceled for a whole week. Rin avoided contact with her family and spent most of her time in her room, hugging her knees in fear.

Rin looked over to her desk. That terrible, terrible book was still there, untouched. She stood up from her bed and made her way to it. With trembling hands, she picked up the book and bit her lip.

Its been already a day since she received the book and she had come to a decision.

* * *

Rin panted as she ran to the park. It was unusually empty but she wasnt complaining. She glanced around to make sure no one was around. She held the book that was placed inside a plastic bag, close to her chest.

She pulled her hood closer to her head as she walked over to a bush that was filled with flowers. Rin then quickly threw the bag into the bush. Her heart pounded harshly against her chest and she clenched her hands.

There. She has finally got rid of her troubles. The letter, the book, the bookmark, everything!

Suddenly, a strong wind blew and Rin cringed as the strong smell of roses filled her nose. Rin stepped back a bit and groaned as she felt a little dizzy from how strong the scent was.

"There." She mumbled. She stared at the bush for a moment before she turned her back and left. "Its better this way."

* * *

**And this ends the second chapter of Impostor Advisory. If you have noticed, all the chapters are happening all at the same time but they are in different point of views. The first was Len's and this is Rin's point of view during all this.**

**Anyways thanks for reading this chapter and please continue reading until the next chapter okay? I'll reply to the review next time so see ya!**

**_Next Chapter:_ CHAPTER 4: Impostor Advisory pt 3; The Doppleganger**

**-Yugao702**


	6. Chapter 5: Impostor Advisory part 3

**_CHAPTER 5: Impostor Advisory part 3; The Doppleganger_**

* * *

_**To: Rin**_

_**From: XXX**_

**_Hey Rin! Since we all have free time, lets go out somewhere!_**

Rin frowned at her phone in disapproval. Someone just died and they want to go out like nothing happened? Everyone's so heartless. She sighed and said no to her.

Its already been four or five days since school has canceled and everyone seemed to have moved on like it had nothing to do with them but for Rin's circumstance, this wasnt any ordinary incident.

Since she abandoned that book at the park, Rin became paranoid. She was expecting something terrible to happen but nothing happened...if things were different and she wasnt involve in this whole mess maybe she would typed the same stupid things like asking her classmates to hang out or something.

Rin fell onto her bed and bit her lip. If only she wasnt part of this demise game, she could pretend like its nothing, laugh and just be carefree. Why couldnt she be like everyone else? That's right, she was just as heartless as everyone.

Rin clenched her teeth and clicked her tongue then her phone rang again. She glared at it and groaned. How much free time those people have? Just how many text did they sent already?

But then Rin froze as she read the new message.

**_From: XXX_**

**_So you really did come to hang out._**

Rin felt a cold sweat drip down the side of her face. This again?

**_What are you talking about?_**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_Eh? You were at the mall earlier werent you?_**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_I wasnt. Why are you lying like that?_**

**_-0-0-0-_**

**_Its not a lie! I'm sure that it was you Rin..._**

Rin trembled. She has no idea what she was talking about. She never left the house, not once after she left that book at the park. What's going on?

* * *

Its been six days since the incident and it was raining. Rin laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She wasnt sure how long she had been staying there, unmoved. Her phone rang and she sat up, picking her phone from next to her pillow and stared at the message. It was the same topic.

Even today, she had been receiving all kinds of messages about how she was seen somewhere. Just what is this? Could it possibly be related to the "Bookmark of Demise"?

Rin's hand brushed against the top of her head. Rin was simply here in her room so who was walking around town? Could it actually be...her impostor? Rin shuddered at the thought. What the hell...

"Just what is this?!" She yelled then her phone once again rang which startled Rin. She quickly picked it up. It was a call...

"Mikuo?" Rin stared at the name of the caller. Mikuo has never called her before, what was so important that he would call her out of the blue? She felt dread as she nervously answered the call. She had a very bad feeling about this.

"Hello?" Rin said. There was a long pause which made Rin even more nervous until Mikuo murmured something that made the world around Rin stop.

"...Len was killed."

_Click!_

_Beeeep._

"...Eh?" Rin was completely speechless. Len was...killed? Not just dead...but killed? No...way..

Rin's eyes watered until the TV burst into life and Rin screamed as her back hit the wall. She looked into the static filled screen then that sickeningly high pitched voice started talking through the screen. _**"Good morning."**_ It greeted._** "We bring you today's weather report."**_

_**"Today, a city-wide impostor advisory has officially been announced...Please be careful."**_

Rin's eyes widened and fear filled her whole being. Impostor? But thats-

_Ding Dong_

Rin flinched when she heard the door bell rang. "Who..?" She mumbled as the door bell rang again.

_Ding Dong_

Rin glanced at the TV then she ran out of the room. She stopped in front of the door as the sound of the door bell ringing resounded in the empty house. Her parents were out tonight and she left all alone in the house. Rin gulped and she approached the door and peeked into the peephole.

But she couldnt see who it was since the peephole was oddly hazy which worried Rin then a slight breeze from the cracks of the door blew into the house and Rin could smell a very faint scent through the door. It was a very familiar scent...

Suddenly the doorknob twisted despite the lock was on. It continued twisting as if the person was trying to force it open and the door bell continuously rang over and over again.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong-_

It frightened Rin and she stepped away from the door. Her heart raced and a surged of fear washed over her as the doorknob twisted rapidly and with such force that Rin panicked. What the hell...What is this?!

She kept her gaze trained onto the door until she tripped over her own foot. "Eeek!" she squealed loudly and fell onto her rear with a loud thud. She then stared at the door in horror and clamped her hand over her mouth.

Oh no.

The doorknob suddenly stopped moving and the silence.

_**"...Why wont you come out?"**_

Rin shuddered and adrenaline kicked in. She ran up her stairs and slammed the door shut. She quickly leaped into her bed and pulled the sheets over her head. She wished this was just a bad dream. Please be a bad dream!

"Help me." She whimpered as she heard yelling and banging of the door. "Help me."

_Help me, Help me, Help me, Help me, Help me, Help me, PLEASE HELP ME!_

**_"Why wont you come out? Hey! Why?! Hey! HEEEEYYY!"_**

_CRASH!_

Rin gasped and then heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. She mentally pleaded to stop this nightmare, to end it all. "Help.." She sobbed. Rin then saw an image of a certain blond haired boy smiling at her in her mind and she cried again. "Please help me..." She cried, not noticing her door slowly opening. "...Len."

_Creak._

The person stopped mid-step and there was silence until the Rin's TV was thrown to the ground. Rin squealed and felt the blanket was ripped away from her form. For a moment, Rin thought she saw a familiar face and then she felt terror as she stared at the figure...

That looked exactly like her...

**_"I will protect you." _**Her "doppelganger" grinned sinisterly as she held a pair of razor sharp scissor into the air. Rin's eyes softened and tears fell as she accepted her fate. She was going to die and at that moment, Rin finally realized...

The culprit is...

_STAB!_

* * *

Everything was completely quiet. The room was covered in red, no one was in the crimson stained room and TV was still on. Static was left until a voice started speaking, breaking the silence.

_**"This is the weather report." **_The voice in the TV announced. _**"Today, there will be a national impostor advisory. Please be careful..**_

_**Furthermore, we will be announcing the victims thus far...**_

_**The victims are the person who performed hide and seek by themselves as well as the person who ignored the demand made. Tomorrow's victims are-"**_

* * *

Everything was perfect.

"Rin-chan, you're so cute!" A classmate complimented. "Right?" Another one agreed. "And great style like a model, smart, and even a great personality. I really envy you!"

"Ehhh, come on thats not true." Rin laughed. "And you even have good reflexes! Its a shame you're not in any club." Her classmate remarked. "Compared to people that actually are in a club though, its really nothing." Rin said.

"Thats not true! And more than anything, you're really popular with the guys." One of the girls giggled. "Well, but its Rin-chan so of course she is!" One of the girls then playfully placed her hand on Rin's shoulder and looked at her seriously. "If I was a guy, I'd confess to you." Rin laughed a bit nervously. "Really? Ahaha."

Then her classmate loomed over her with a smile. "So like, do you have a crush on anyone?" Rin paused and scratched her cheeks lightly. "Hmmm...I dont really know about that." Her other classmate snorted. "Y'know, honestly there probably isnt any guy thats worthy of dating a girl like Rin-chan." The other one agreed. "You said it. Anyways if you find a crush or anything, make sure you tell us! You have to!"

Rin smiled and nodded. "Okay, got it." The two girls squealed then the bell rang. Time for class. "Ah! oh no, class is about to start." The girls gasped. "Lets hurry!"

Rin had a different class and waved good bye to her friends as they rush to their classrooms.

Rin was absolutely perfect. The Perfect _"Impostor"_

"Ah hey Rin." One of her classmates stopped. Rin paused and smiled. "What is it? Was there something else?" She asked. Her classmate scratched sheepishly. "Umm its nothing big or anything but..."

"Rin, did you changed your shampoo?"

_"Rin" _did nothing but smile.

* * *

**Yeah, what an extremely quick update I did but I couldnt help it! Anyways next will be Mikuo's point of view dont miss it! See you guys!**

_**Next Chapter:**_** CHAPTER 6: Perfect Crime Love Letter part 1; Possessiveness**

**-Yugao702**


	7. Chapter 6:Perfect Crime Love Letter pt1

**_CHAPTER 6: Perfect Crime Love Letter pt. 1; Possessiveness_**

* * *

Since their childhood, Len was completely hopeless with Mikuo...at least that was what he always thought.

Mikuo lived by Len and was always with him. At first, he didnt really wanted to be with Len but since their families were close friends with each other, they had no choice but to play together.

Mikuo had trouble understanding Len and his thoughts were always a mystery to him, it was like talking to a brick wall. Now that he thought of it, even when they were little, Len had never been very good at communicating with people because of that, Miku gradually became curious of Len's behavior. He began following Len's reactions on a bit of whim.

He would do most of the talking for Len and Len would often depend on him for many reasons. Mikuo felt like all Len's enemies disappear around him. As a child, he would take the liberty to feel like a hero.

The one who saved his childhood friend from the shadows was him.

Len was nothing without Mikuo.

Mikuo had never thought the feeling of being needed by someone else would feel so good. "You really are helpless Len." Mikuo once laughed as he took Len's hand.

Len, the hopeless victim and him, the great hero. Because he always thought of it that way, life seemed to grow easier. It was all too simple.

As long as Len needed him, everything was perfect.

* * *

Unfortunately, Mikuo was not a perfect, flawless hero and of course he made a mistake somewhere.

It was the sixth year in elementary school, some of his classmates came over to his house, including Len for a sleepover. It was rather fun, they would all play video games and sort though Len mostly prefer sitting in the corner and observe them.

Mikuo would once again, act as the hero who needed to save Len. Everything would've gone smoothly if it werent for that one mistake.

"Ahhh!" One of his friends yelled. He then rushed over to Mikuo's bed and Mikuo's eyes widened in horror when he realized what he was trying to pull out from among his pillows. "What is this?!" His friend demanded as he pulled out a pink stuffed rabbit hidden among the pillow.

It was actually a gift given by his parents when he was really young. It was a really girly toy and at his age, he no longer talked to it or held it in his sleep. He hid it among his pillows so they wouldnt see it but unfortunately he didnt hid it well enough.

"Haha! Mikuo you owned something this girly?" One of them laughed. "You dont have any sisters so this is definitely yours right?"

"T-That's not-" Mikuo tried coming up with an excuse. This wasnt suppose to happen. This was a huge mistake! A mistake of a lifetime!

"...That doll is mine." Mikuo flinched when he recognize that soft mutter. He span around to see Len standing behind him, with his usual blank expression. "That doll is mine." He repeated. "So give it back."

Their classmates stared at him "Len? Why's your doll at Mikuo's house?" One of them asked. Len frowned a bit. "My house was nearby so...the last time I came over I forgot about it."

Apparently, their classmates seemed disappointed with the answer and gave the doll to Len with a disappointed huffed without mocking or teasing him. Mikuo, on the other hand, was completely stunned. He flinched when Len gave a glance at him before he just went back to sit at the corner.

Mikuo for the first time, was terrified. What was Len thinking after he practically saved him from embarrassment? Could this be revenge for everything he did? This was bad. This was very, _very bad_!

Up until now, he was always the one saving him. He was the one protecting Len. He was the hero! He always found worth his time! And now, the fact that their roles have been switched...

**_WAS EXTREMELY BAD!_**

Mikuo grew paranoid after that. He would keep glancing at Len every few minutes- maybe even seconds. He was completely worried about what would Len say after such a thing. Would he mock him? Would he laugh at him? He couldnt handle the thought of it!

That night, he couldnt sleep at all. He just keep thinking of Len and what he might do. Morning came and all their classmates left but Len stayed behind and so the two of them were left in his room.

There was heavy silence between them. Mikuo peeked at Len, who only sat on the ground in front of him and was staring down at the ground with an blank expression. This was probably the first time Mikuo ever worried about what Len would think, he honestly never took consideration to his thoughts since he always seem to depend on Mikuo to do the talking.

Mikuo folded his arms and gripped the fabric of his jacket. He was nervous. What was he thinking, after covering him? "Um.." Len started which surprise Mikuo. Mikuo felt his heart stopped when Len then looked at him. "Thanks for everything." Len gave a small smile and Mikuo's eyes widened.

Len was...thanking him?

"Hahaha." Mikuo laughed softly, a strange glint shone in his eyes but Len didnt notice it.

Len really did appreciate him after all! The things he did everyday! Because Len never really did show much of his emotions, Mikuo would often thought he never notice the things he would do for him. There were times he was afraid Len would find him annoying! But no- Len actually appreciated him!

Len needed him!

As proof of his appreciation, he covered him-

_'No, that's not it.'_ Mikuo thought. Yesterday's act wasnt for Mikuo's sake, it was for his own sake. If Mikuo's position or status in the class was ever in danger, who would protect Len? That's it! Mikuo clutched his hand and grinned so widely it would reach his ears.

Only he can protect Len. He was the only person Len could depend on. _Only him!_

That was why for now on he would continue "helping" Len.

"You're so helpless Len." Mikuo chuckled cheerfully. Len looked at him, that tiny smile wiped away from his face. "Yeah...I'm sorry about always." Mikuo shook his head then looked at the bunny doll Len was still holding onto to. "I'll give it to you." Mikuo said, pointing at the toy. Len blinked and looked down. "Ah, thats right here." Len said as he tried passing the doll to Mikuo but he gently pushed the toy back to him.

"Its fine! Dont worry about it!" Mikuo exclaimed happily. Len blinked in surprise. "Eh?" He said in confusion. "That doll...I'll give it to you Len." He said. Len stared at him hesitantly. "Just take it!" Mikuo exclaimed. "Okay?"

Len was still reluctant for a moment before he hugged the doll and nodded slowly. "Okay..." He mumbled and Mikuo grinned once more.

* * *

From that day on, Mikuo worked even harder to help Len from behind the scenes. Time passed, and they both entered the same high school.

During middle school, Len became obsessed with rumors and urban legends and such. And on top of that, he grew pessimistic. As for Mikuo, he continued taking advantage of his sociability and continued maintaining a intermediate position in his class.

Going through life was all about sense of balance. If Mikuo stood out too much, people would become his enemy but if he were placed in an inferior position by a certain amount, he would be looked down by the higher ranks of is class in an instant.

So Mikuo was able to stand in between while carefully paying attention to Len's behavior. Although Len didnt have any friends close to him beside himself, Mikuo didnt mind. Besides he was always there for him so he was never completely isolated.

After all, He only need him.

Once or twice a week, they would go together to that old building and while Len would talk about urban legends and such, Mikuo would just observe Len as he happily chattered away. Mikuo wasnt really interested in things like ghost stories and the likes but as long as he was able to look into Len's behavior and nothing changes, he was perfectly fine listening to those rumors.

While those days continued, Mikuo came to gently watch over Len. As long as these unchanging days never end, he was satisfied.

But all that changed one day...

* * *

"I know you're in here, Len!" Someone yelled as the door opened with a loud clatter. The two turned to see it was a girl with short blond hair and a big white ribbon that bounced on her head.

Mikuo immediately recognized her as the school's most popular girl, Rin Kagami. Mikuo stood at the sidelines for a few minutes as the two argued before Rin took notice of him and stopped.

She nervously cleared her throat and turned to him. "Nice to meet you." She greeted warily. Mikuo smiled. "Hi Rin-chan nice to meet you." Rin frowned and sighed. "Haa, you know my name too huh?" Mikuo then laughed. "Who wouldnt know such a popular person like you? The prettiest girl in the whole school right?" He said. "Ah, my name's Mikuo Hatchune*, Len's childhood friend you can say." He announced as he patted Len's shoulder.

Len said nothing as he shrugged Mikuo's hand off and walked over to his bag to get his phone. Rin then raised a brow and shrugged. "Hmm, is that so?" She said, uninterested before she reverted her attention to Len as she moved towards him.

Mikuo watched as the two talked. He was still smiling on the outside but deep down...Mikuo was _furious_. What the hell? Why was such a conspicuous girl even here? And standing so close to Len at that?

No doubt strange rumors would begin popping up if these two were seen together. Even though Mikuo learned how to prevent Len from standing out...Just how in the hell did he came into contact with _this_ kind of person so quickly?!

Mikuo clenched his teeth together as anger boiled inside him. If he doesnt get this girl away from Len soon-

Mikuo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. No, she'll leave sooner or later then everything would go back to normal right?...

But despite Mikuo's expectation, another member joined their little group in the old school building then after a month another joined in. Though they didnt have a very clear purpose, they soon began having activities like a club and would meet up after school.

At first, Mikuo was surprised but after re-thinking about all this, he could use this as a way to protect Len and that somehow keep Mikuo calm

* * *

It was already after school and Mikuo walked through the halls of the old school. He carefully opened the door of the music room and was surprise to find someone was already inside. He was usually the first to arrive so he wasnt expecting anyone to come much earlier than him.

Miku turned to him with a look of pleasant surprise. "Oh hi." She greeted with a smile. Mikuo smiled back as he walked over to one of the old desk and set down his bag. Mikuo mentally sighed as he glanced at Miku. He wasnt very good with talking to girls but it was better than talking to Rin.

"Hey Miku-chan you're early today arent you?" He said, trying to start a conversation with the teal haired girl. Miku grinned. "Yes." She said. "Its because I wanted to speak with you, Mikuo-san."

Mikuo blinked in confusion. "Huh?" He started. "Sorry but dont you mean with Rin?" Miku then giggled. "Oh? Of course I would love to talk with Rin-chan but..." She paused. "I would also like to speak together with you Mikuo-san."

That was unexpected. Miku and Mikuo werent very close to each other since Miku would rather speak with Rin and Mikuo with Len. Now that he thought of it, Miku didnt stand out in class or any activity and she also gave the impression that she didnt have any close friends.

Mikuo was a bit reluctant but then he nodded. "I see so what do you want to talk about?" He asked. Miku then slowly pulled out a chair and sat down. She looked at him with a serious glint in her eyes that baffled Mikuo. "I think that you and I are quite alike."

Mikuo blinked. He could tell she didnt meant by appearance. There was one time Len made this crazy rumor that he and Miku were long lost twins because of how similar they were. Mikuo didnt really mind it at all and besides that rumor died down after two or three days.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He questioned. "No matter how I look at it, I think that you and Len resemble each other more." Miku chuckled, crossing her legs. "But thats just on the surface isnt it?"

Mikuo tilted his head and raised a brow. Miku grinned in a rather sinister way. "There's someone we cant live without." His eyes widened. "Wha-"

"In truth, you know what I mean. That you, yourself are an empty existence." Miku continued, her expression darkened in sadistic amusement. "If you dont find your own reason for existing inside of someone else, you wouldnt even be able to live. In truth, you're meaningless, powerless..."

Mikuo curled his hands into fists. This girl-

"What are you saying?!" He demanded angrily. Miku stared at him and clicked her tongue. "Its only been a short period of time but when I look at you...I'm annoyed." She said.

"Its as if...you are a mirror of me. After all, you have realized it havent you?" She leaned back and cupped her cheek as she continued smiling that disturbing smile. "If one day, the other party has- No, its possible that already, they may no longer have any need for you, its just that you dont have the courage to confirm it and your own-"

"Shut up." Mikuo sneered. He glared furiously at her as if looks could kill but Miku was unfazed by it and she just smiled slyly before she chuckled. "Ufufu, its a joke." She stated as she stood up and turned away from him. "I think that despite this, I would like to become friends with you Mikuo-san." She decided then she glanced at him over her shoulder. "Considering the mutual benefits for each other, it not something you cant understand right?" Miku giggled.

Mikuo clenched his teeth but he couldnt help but shiver a bit at the way Miku just spoke to him a few minutes ago. It was so...cold and blunt as if she could see right through him. She was definitely someone a person shouldnt take lightly with..

The door slid open and Len and Rin walked in, surprise to see the two already in. "Huh? Mikuo?" Len started, followed by Rin. "Ah, Miku, you're early. What're you doing?" Miku instantly brightened as she walked over to Rin. "Rin-chan!" She exclaimed happily. "I was just having a conversation with Mikuo-san."

"Is that so." Rin said. Miku nodded and turned to Mikuo with her usual smile, unlike a while ago. "Right Mikuo-san?" Mikuo said nothing and narrowed his eyes at her. Len looked at Mikuo, who was unusually quiet. "Mikuo?" He called out in confusion. Mikuo was still silent for a second then he looked at Len with a small smile.

"Yeah." He said. "Just small talk..."

* * *

From that day on, Mikuo may not show it but he grew increasingly frustrated.

Him? Depending on Len? Mikuo was insulted and angered at how Miku would think such a thing. That was wrong! Totally wrong!

He wasnt the one depending on Len. Len's the one who was depending on him. Thats how its always been right?

He was the one who saved Len. If he didnt help him, Len would surely be... Mikuo stopped at that. Surely be...what?

If he werent around, what would become of Len? Would he be alone in the class? Would nothing change from now? But more importantly, in the first place, would Len be bothered by that sort of thing?

Mikuo gripped his hand. No, that's not right!

At that time, Len thanked him? Len should be grateful to him! Thats right, there was no mistake to that...

"-kuo, Mikuo!" Mikuo flinched and turned to Len, who frowned at him. "Ah! Sorry." He murmured. "Are you alright?" Len asked worriedly. "Are you sick?" Mikuo shook his head. "Nah, its nothing. I was just spacing out a little. Im totally fine."

Len stared at him as they walked towards the old building. Mikuo noticed the look on Len's face and snickered. "By the way, something happened today?" He asked. Len looked as if he just realized something and grinned as he pulled out his phone. "Thats right!" He said in excitement. "Hey Mikuo, you know about the inexplicable chain of murders that happened in the old building right?"

"The truth is yesterday, I happened to find a diary in the old building and it seems to be an important clue!" Len explained and Mikuo simply listened. See? Even though Len looked like he had a blank expression on his face, Mikuo always knew the face Len would make whenever he wanted to talk about something.

It was only the times when some big rumor and mystery appears would Len get all excited. He'd always listen to his stories and express his own opinions here and there and then he would say, "thats really cool, Len.".

That sort of Len was the same as usual. Nothing will change.

"Really? Thats pretty cool Len." Mikuo remarked as he smiled gently.

Nothing has changed.

"Right?" Len grinned. "I also talked about it with Rin, and she seemed interested." Len didnt notice the way Mikuo froze for a second before continued walking beside him. "Well then, today we'll all investigate that diary together."

Mikuo wasnt exactly listening to the rest. All he kept think was that...

He also talked about it with _Rin_?

Up until now, Len would always, _always_ talk to him first. Even about the most trivial things. Yet he already talked about it with that girl?

Wait a second.

Why would he do such a selfish thing with his permission? Even more so, why with Rin? No, he couldnt be that close with her right? Doesnt that mean he wasnt able to check with Len to make sure he doesnt say things he shouldnt?

All sorts of questions popped into Mikuo's head. In the first place, why did he care...?

Then...Isnt it just like...

**_"There's someone we cant live without."_**

_No, No, No, No, No, NO!_

Its not like! It would never be like that! Everything from here on was as if he was reading a novel, he already read. It was like he was looking objectively at a world that had nothing to do with him.

It had nothing to do with him...

* * *

Now that he looked back at those empty memories, they were all gathered together with everyone in the classroom and began reading the diary. It held rumors and stories that they never heard of until then...

And the rumor told throughout the school about a book that once the page where the bookmark is placed in opened to...that rumor would become reality.

_"The Bookmark of Demise."_

When they saw that, everyone gathered there became excited...but after that, Mikuo couldnt remember anything...

The next thing, Mikuo knew he was laying on his bed, staring passively at the ceiling. The clock ticked in the silence. Mikuo still couldnt get those damn words out of his head.

_"There's someone we cant live without."_

"Thats wrong." He whispered as he reached his hand out into the air. The image of a young boy, hugging a pink stuffed rabbit popped into his mind. He clicked his tongue and covered his eyes.

Nothing was suppose to change.

* * *

***To be honest, I was laughing my head off when I typed that. I mean Hatchune? Seriously? The image of the actual Miku Hatchune popped into my mind and I laughed! I couldnt thought of any surname beside that so there it was!**

**Mikuo seems to be very possessive with Len since he was always thinking about Len and his behavior. A real hero complex if I must say.**

**Anyways thanks for supporting this story so far! I hope you'll continue reading this story until the end okay?**

**See ya guys!**

_**Next Chapter:**_** CHAPTER 7: Perfect Crime Love Letter: pt. 2; Obsession**

**-Yugao702**


	8. Chapter 7:Perfect Crime Love Letter pt 2

**_CHAPTER 7: Perfect Crime Love Letter pt. 2; Obsession_**

* * *

It was already after school. Rain poured and Mikuo placed down his bag onto an old desk when the door opened with a loud clatter and Mikuo turned to see a furious Rin and beside was Miku, smiling nervously at her.

"Oh? You seem awfully angry today." Mikuo comment as he walked over to them. Rin huffed and marched to him with an angry frown. "Cant you do something about that childhood friend of yours? Mikuo."

Mikuo just smiled. "Ahh, that rumor? Isnt it a masterpiece? As usual, its the best. As expected of my childhood friend." He chuckled as he moved towards a desk and sat on it. Rin frowned even deeper. "Why you-" Then the door opened once again and Len entered the room.

He looked at them passively before he greeted. "Hey." Rin glared at him. "Oh dont "hey" me." She huffed angrily. "I dont really care about your bad taste but would you stop using other people as your topic?"

Mikuo watched as Rin and Len once again argued. A week has passed since they discovered the diary and once again ,the members were all together in the old building. Apparently, Rin was angry at Len again because of another rumor he made up, about an "impostor" walking around.

Mikuo mentally sighed and grinned. "Pfft." He snorted. "As usual, Rin has a soft spot for Miku, huh?"

"Shut up Mikuo!" Rin yelled at him. "But its not like he meant to tell a pointless lie..." Mikuo leaped to his feet and placed a hand on Len's shoulder. "Right, Len?" Len stayed silent as Mikuo continued. "And it matches our activities so perfectly too..."

Rin scoffed. "Club activities? Can we really call it like that?" She sighed.

And they all started discussing about useless things as usual. Lately, Mikuo realized there would always be at least one person in this classroom before the others. Before they discovered the diary, they would only meet once a week and even sometimes not meeting at all but now they basically see each other in that old music room everyday.

A few days ago, him, Len and Rin were all in the music room and decided to try the game. Miku unfortunately, wasnt there during that time because of reasons Mikuo wasnt interested to know.

They simply tested the game out but as soon as they started...they suddenly felt an indescribable fear and ended it before they couldnt even finish it.

"Now that I think about it..." Len started between the conversations. "There's something that I've been thinking about recently..." Everyone reverted their attention to him. "What is it?" Rin asked curiously. "Well, I dont know if its a unnatural phenomenon or not and it might just be my imagination but..." He paused. "When I wake up in the morning, I feel like I'm being...watched."

Mikuo narrowed his eyes a bit as Len continued. "I'm certain that I can feel someone's gaze on me."

"Being watched you say...are you sure its not just your family?" Miku asked. Len shook his head. "My parents leave early in the morning so its impossible..." He explained. "How should I put it...I feel like someone's watching me from behind but when I turn around, there's no one there. Nothing. This has been happening a lot lately."

Mikuo scratched his head. "Something like a _Zashiki-Warashi_?" He guessed. "If its Merry-san, it would be a phone or something right?" Rin added. "Lately Merry-san seems to even use text messages."

"There's something else...thats also been on my mind." Len continued. "Do you have some kind of idea?" Miku wondered and Len nodded. "The other day, Rin, Mikuo, and I...the three of us did kokkuri-san didnt we?"

Mikuo nodded. "The following day, I started to feel someone's stare on me..." Lenstopped for a moment. "Thats why...perhaps this has something to do with the "Bookmark of Demise"...is what I thought."

The air in the room suddenly turned cold. Mikuo mentally scoffed. Can feel a gaze, huh...

If Mikuo remembered correctly, Len's parents does indeed leave early so whenever Len wakes up, he's all alone in that house... Mikuo glanced at Len and noticed that Len did have dark eye bags under his eyes, if you dont look at it closely you would be able to notice it at first glance but of course, Mikuo could easily tell.

After all, he was the only one who understood Len the most.

* * *

_"Lets do it one more time."_

At Len's words, they started the "Kokkuri-san" game again as instructed by the diary in order to obtain the "Bookmark of Demise".

"Next, everyone will ask each other questions in turn, to start off someone try asking me something." Len instructed. Rin went first. "Okay, was Len's dinner last night made of meat?" The coin moved.

"It says "yes"" Rin noted. "So what did you eat?" Len was hesitant at first but then he sighed. "It was...hamburger steak." Mikuo blinked at that. "So it was right?...Hamburger steak, huh. The hamburger steaks at Len's place are pretty good..."

Mikuo could remember the time he once visited Len's house when they were still kids, they use to eat together as they chatter about everyday things. Mikuo smiled a bit at the memory. "I want to eat them again sometime." He sighed.

The game went on and everyone answered each others question in an orderly manner and soon, it was Mikuo's turn.

"Hmm, I wonder what kind of question would be good?" Len pondered. Mikuo then chuckled. "How about this?" He said and looked at Len. "The doll that was in my house long ago was a penguin." Len blinked in surprise as the coin slid through the paper.

Rin raised a brow. "Mikuo what does this...?" Mikuo shrugged. "Whether Kokkurin-san was really right or not, we dont know right?" He explained. "Thats why I thought I'd ask a question that Len knew the answer to, as well." Mikuo turned to Len expectantly. "Len, the doll that was in my house long ago...you know what it was right?"

Len was quiet for a moment before he answered. "It was a rabbit." Mikuo lit up instantly. He remembered! He really did remem-

"...Right?" Len said hesitantly.

_..._

_...Huh?_

Mikuo thought the whole world dimmed.

Wait.

It was a very important doll to Len right? So why...did he sound so unsure about it? "Right?"? Why would he...?

Mikuo was probably making a strange face because Len looked at him with a confused yet baffled expression but said nothing. Mikuo didnt notice as went to deep thought. Len couldnt have...He just couldnt have...before Mikuo couldve noticed...

_**BZZZZTT**_

The TV that sat on the table at the front burst to life, startling everyone in the room. They turned towards the TV as static echoes in the room. **_"_****_-Due to a single traitor, a "fox", the game has begun." _**A high pitched voice said.

**_"If you wish to escape, please pay attention to the following conditions and seek the end..."_**

Mikuo gulped silently as the voice continued in such a sinister tone.

**_"To reach the end of the game, you must kill the "fox." If you are unable to find the "fox" everyone dies, while searching for the "fox" you must follow kokkuri-san's demands._**

_**Kokkuri-san's demands are delivered via letters, you are allowed one week to fulfill kokkuri-san's demands. In the case, that you ignore the demand, you will die. If the contents of the demand are seen or discovered by an outsider, that person will die until you reach the end of the game, there is no way out.**_

_**Until the end of the game is reached, you absolutely cannot escape..."**_

Mikuo paled at the instructions. Game? Fox? Traitor?...Kill? _Die? _Just what the hell are they saying?!

**_"Now, let this fun demise game begin..." _**With that, the TV shut off instantly. There was complete silence as all four of them stared at the TV in shock.

"W-What was that...j-just now?" Rin questioned. There was pause in the air. "I dont know." Mikuo murmured. "'Fox"? "Traitor"?"

"I-Its just some kind of bad joke right?" Rin gulped. No one answered, the heavy silence was deafening. "Anyways, lets just go home for today." Mikuo suggested reluctantly and no one objected to that. They left the old school and left without even saying anything to each other.

* * *

Mikuo tossed his bag onto his bed with a passive expression and walked over to his computer, turning it on. "Can feel a gaze...huh." Mikuo murmured.

The screen light open and on it was what looked like a monitor...in Len's room. Len was curled on his bed, scared and tired and Mikuo smiled a bit as the sight of a helpless Len.

He stayed there for hours in from his computer, watching Len. It was already late at night and Mikuo watched as Len restlessly moved around his bed, he saw him burst out of his blankets frantically and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

"Are you scared Len?" Mikuo asked as if Len could hear him. He watched as Len threw the remote and yelled into the silence before falling back into his bed. Mikuo sighed. "I'm scared too..." He mumbled to himself and held up his trembling hands. "I've been shaking ever since a while ago..."

At first, Mikuo intended to make this -monitoring Len- a joke. It all started when Mikuo planted a tiny microphone deep into one of the pockets of Len's bag, a microphone so small that no one would notice it. He even placed tiny cameras that was connected to his computer in Len's room to observe him.

Mikuo had grown so interested in other people's lives (specifically Len's) that it went up to this point. Since their families were so close, Mikuo also knew where the spare key of his house is and found nothing suspicious.

That's right, this was all for Len's sake...

_After all, Mikuo was Len's one and only best friend! No one else!_

"You're really just...so helpless Len." He said in an oddly gently tone as he caressed the image of Len's terrified form on the screen then he frowned. "Since you're the one who said you wanted to do this right?" He grunted. "There's just no way it could really be true..."

Mikuo clutched his hands tightly. Dying and Killing...Can things like that even be done? Mikuo took a deep breath. He shouldnt worry. Even if...it were true, as long as the book and the bookmark of demise doesnt appear, there shouldnt be any problem. All they have to do is find this so-called traitor then there wouldnt be a reason for all of them to die.

But...Mikuo still has his doubts...

He groaned to himself. "I need to get a hold of myself." He said. "Because...I'm the only one who can save Len!"

* * *

Its been an hour when suddenly, Mikuo's eye lids began dropping a bit and he wobbled. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. He was tired, exhausted even. Mikuo glanced at his clock.

It was already 3 in the morning...

"Guess I'll lie down for a bit." Mikuo stood up but then he heard something flop onto his bed. At first, Mikuo thought it was just his imagination but when he turned around, his eyes widened.

There it was...

_"The Book of Demise."_

Mikuo screamed and his heart raced rapidly. He back away and hit his desk as he stared at the book with a horrified expression on his face. Whats the meaning of this?!

More importantly, it just appeared out of no where in front of him! How could such a thing even exist?! Scary! Very Scary!

_What should I do?! What should I do?! What should I do?! What should I do?! What should I do?! What should I do?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!_

Mikuo quickly grabbed the book and shoved it into his bag. Firstly, he should get rid of this thing... He threw the bag across the room and cursed. He sat on his bed, his knees to his chest as he held his head, feeling terrified for his life...

His phone rang in the silence all night...

* * *

The next morning, Mikuo confirmed that Len left his house already and so he headed off to school.

Mikuo gripped his bag tightly. That damn book was still inside, he has to find a place to get rid of this book and he has to find it fast. Mikuo wasnt sure whether or not he would...die after receiving the book and bookmark but he didnt mind it..for now.

As he walked into the school, he saw Len talking to someone with dark blue hair. They didnt notice him and continued talking. Mikuo quickly hid and watched as they spoke to each other.

"Hm? Whats that?" The guy pointed at the ground after Len opened his locker then he picked up something. Mikuo's eyes widened when he saw what he was holding.

It was letter and Mikuo knew instantly what it was. No way...it couldnt be...that the letter had been sent to Len!

Mikuo's heart stopped for a second. What should he do?!

"Oh! Could this be..._a love letter_?!" The guy exclaimed annoyingly. Mikuo saw Len flinched. "Hey...cut it out." He reached out for the letter but the blue haired boy pulled away. "I wonder who its from~" He sang. "Aw, come on, just let me take a little peek okay?" Len narrowed his eyes at him and his expression darken which scared Mikuo.

No way...

It cant be...Len couldnt possibly...be actually _considering_ this?!

Len certainly has a subservient personality, yes but...in reality, he's so timid to the point he couldnt even hurt a fly. If he so much as hurt someone else, he would end up hurting himself. Thats the kind of personality Mikuo always thought Len had.

So there was no way he would say yes to that, right?

"I guess...it cant be helped." Mikuo felt his heart skipped a beat when he heard Len say that. Oh no...No, No.. "_Dont tell anyone else, okay?_"

_NO! This cant be happening!_

He heard the other person cheer and then the sound of paper rustling. Mikuo flinched and turned to them. What was going to happen to him? The one who has seen the letter? If...If that thing was really true then that person will-!

There was a heavy silence. "...What is this?" The guy murmured. Mikuo shuddered when he heard the horror in his voice. He notice Len's face pale and looked at him in fear as he started mumbling things Mikuo couldnt hear.

Mikuo watched as the guy passed the letter to Len and then wobbled out of the school, passing Mikuo without even looking at him. "H-Hey." Len called out to him but the guy continued walking.

Mikuo didnt know what to say as he watched him go as well.

* * *

And then _it happened_...

That incident that occurred during lunch break.

It was real...They were all real! The Letter, The Book, The Bookmark- Everything was real!

"Hey, Who told him?!" Rin demanded as she slammed her hand onto the old desk. "Who's the traitor?!" They were all gathered at the old building and they began arguing about the incident.

Mikuo didnt know what to think. He glance at Len, who was extremely quiet and stared down at the ground. Was Len...actually the traitor?

No, it couldnt be...if he was, the letter shouldnt have been sent to him...but what if the fact that he still received one was what made him the traitor? What if it was all an act to convince all of them and have them believe that the bookmark of demise was real?

Mikuo cant think straight anymore! What if the rumor he made about Rin's impostor wasnt actually about her?...What if Len has already become an impostor?

He has to make sure!

* * *

"Sorry Len." Mikuo said as they walked out of the old building. Miku and Rin already left so it was just the two of them. "I have to go back to the class for a bit so go on ahead." Len looked at him with empty eyes and nodded. "Okay..." He murmured and turned to around to leave.

Mikuo stood there for a while and grip his bag. He has to throw this book away- he has to get rid of it quickly and besides...

He looked back at Len's retreating form before slowly going back to the school. He was too scared to be with Len at the moment...

As he walked into the front entrance of the school, Mikuo glanced at the corner to see an officer talking to a sobbing girl and a scared boy. Mikuo guessed they were the first witnesses and continued walking up the stairs.

He sighed as he reach the top of the stairs then he froze. The weight in his bag shifted. Why was his bag...suddenly _lighter_? He placed down his bag and knelt to it. He slowly opened it with shaking hands and he looked into his bag in horror.

The book disappeared and on its place...was a_ letter_.

Mikuo shrieked and crawled away from it. "W-Why?!" Mikuo exclaimed. "It couldnt be-! Shouldnt the letter have been with Len?!"

Why was there a second letter?! No it couldnt be-

Just as he thought, Len was-!

* * *

From that day on, Mikuo began monitoring Len intensely.

School was canceled for a whole week and Mikuo spent most of his time, staring at screen of his computer. He didnt look at his texts or any social networking sites which he would normally check once or twice. He just sat there, watching Len for 24 hours without even sleeping, just monitoring Len.

Mikuo would even go as far as go into Len's house late at night when everyone was asleep to inspect for anything suspicious.

But even after, a day or two has passed, Len just sat on his bed, spacing out and holding his head.

Is Len the traitor?

Has Len already turned into an impostor?

Mikuo kept repeating those questions to himself over and over as he watched Len stay motionless in his room and because he still couldnt find an answer to those questions, he started grow more and more edgy as the days gone by.

It has already been several days since he received the letter and Mikuo had dark eye rings circling his eyes due to lack of sleep.

Then it began.

The TV in Len's room turned on and both Len and Mikuo flinched. Mikuo listened immediately and leaned forward as a sickeningly familiar high pitched tone started talking.

**_"Good evening. T_****_his is a special broadcast. We will be announcing the victims thus far._**

**_"The person who looked at his phone as he walked today..."_**

**_"The person who kept a rabbit in his Japanese-style room because his life was too lonely..."_**

**_"The person who felt accomplished after walking 10,000 steps..."_**

Mikuo watched in shock as the list continued** _"The person who peeked into another person's letter."_**

Mikuo gulped at that and listened carefully.

**_"Moving on, we will be listing tomorrow's victims..._**

**_"The person who spoke to someone directly if they're curious..."_**

**_"The person who ignored the requests made..."_**

**_"The person who skipped school and played all alone..."_**

_**"The person who was turning pale at this very moment."**_

Mikuo flinched and glanced at Len. He was terribly pale at the moment...

**_"Tomorrow's victims are these people. We pray for your happiness in the next world...Good night."_**

Then static. This was it...They were finally going to be killed!

_No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, No, NO!_

This cant be! Why was this happening!

**_"To reach the end of the game, the "fox" must be killed."_**

Mikuo stopped as the instruction suddenly popped into his mind. Mikuo stood up and his legs wobbled a bit. He placed a hand on his desk to steady himself. "...If I dont make sure..."

Whether Len was the "fox" or not doesnt matter now...If Len has been replaced by an impostor then it could be that he's been locked up somewhere...

_Only he could save Len!_

"I have to kill the fox." Mikuo murmured to himself then he began snickering. He carefully took out a cutter from his pencil cup and stared at the blade with a craze look.

"I have to kill the "fox" and save Len!"

After that, everything became a blur.

And then there was the news...

* * *

**Personally...I like Mikuo. Despite his very scary obsessiveness and all...I still like the way he is concern about his friend (Though its just shown in the wrong way) But still Mikuo is scary since he actually planted cameras all over Len's room to watch him. That is just so wrong and creepy.**

**...Still like him though... and it looks like Mikuo doesnt realize that the letter or demand is given separately I wonder how this will all turn up *wink***

**Anyways please continue supporting this story okay?**

_**Next Chapter:**_** CHAPTER 8: Perfect Crime Love Letter pt. 3; Punishable Call**

**-Yugao702**


	9. Chapter 8:Perfect Crime Love Letter pt 3

**_CHAPTER 8: Perfect Crime Love Letter pt. 3; Punishable Call_**

* * *

**_"This is a news flash..." _**The TV announced. Mikuo cringed and glanced at the television. For sometime now, Mikuo has become sensitive to the sound of the TV and ever since that day, he became paranoid...

Since that day?

Mikuo then pondered in confusion. Just what was he doing during _that day_? He tried to remember but his mind was to foggy then he placed a hand on his head when he felt a sharp pain in his head. "Ugh.." He groaned

**_"Today, in Yamaha city, The body of a male student was discovered."_**

**_"The male student was inside his room, with a blade stabbed into his body. The victim was discovered with a cellphone gripped tightly within his hands."_**

Mikuo blinked and turned back at the TV as it continued. A cellphone in his hand? Now that, he thought about it...Len always seemed really engrossed with his phone too- to the point, that Mikuo would often scold him for using his phone while walking and warning him that he might have an accident...

_'Len...'_

Suddenly, the image of a certain boy popped into Mikuo's mind. He was on the ground, drenched in blood and was loosely gripping on his phone. Mikuo's heart stopped for a moment and he gripped his head. What was that?

He shook his head and gulp. "There's no way...right?" Why did he sound so doubtful? There was no way Len could be-

In that moment, Mikuo's phone started ringing. He flinched in surprise as he looked at his phone. He slowly reached out for his phone on the table and saw that he had a message from one of his classmates. As he opened the message...

The whole world grew silent around him. His eyes were wide and his hands shook a bit as he read the message.

_**To: Mikuo**_

_**From: xxx**_

_**The victim of today's was incident Len. Mikuo, you were good friends with him right? You okay?**_

Len was...killed? Thats impossible, after all everyday Mikuo would monitor Len. There was no way he could be-

Mikuo tried remembering what he was doing the last few days but his memories were hazy. Why cant he remember anything that day? More importantly...that image just now...

_Ring Ring_

"Huh?" Mikuo looked at his phone to see a message. He looked at it in confusion, he's never seen this number before. Mikuo opened the text and read the contents.

_**To: Mikuo**_

_**From: XXX**_

_**Right now, I'm in that place. -Merry.**_

Mikuo shuddered for some reason. Who the heck was 'Merry'? Mikuo shook his head and climbed the stairs to his room. His parents were out for reasons that Mikuo didnt ask so he was left alone in the house for the whole day.

But aside from that, what was up with that number? He cant remember giving anyone his contact number, much less this 'Merry'. He sat on his bed with a frown on his face. Strangely...he wasnt reacting to this as badly as he thought he would. For now...he didnt feel depress or hurt about the death f is best friend, he was more confused at the strange happenings.

But beside that...who killed Len? and on top of that, so cruelly!

_So cruel, So cruel, So, cruel, So cruel, So cruel, So cruel, So cruel, So cruel, So cruel, SO CRUEL!_

Mikuo's expression twisted with anger. How could they do such a thing?! Mikuo tried calming himself down before he sighed. "...Oh yeah, I have to tell them." He mumbled and pulled his phone again. He doubt those two know about what happened so he might as well let them know.

The first person he decided to call was Rin. Mikuo has never once called Rin before so this was a first. As he pressed the phone to his ear, he felt confused. There was an awfully lot of noise at the background as the other end rang then finally Rin picked up.

"_H-Hello?" _Mikuo heard her say. For a moment, Mikuo hesitated. Should he really tell her? He recalled how badly she reacted after the incident at school so there was no telling what she might do after this. After a very long pause, Mikuo finally murmured. "...Len was killed."

_Click._

_Beeeeep._

Mikuo blinked and pulled the phone away before staring at it with a puzzled expression. The line was suddenly cut off, did she hang up or something? Just when he was about to Miku next...

_Ring Ring_

His phone started ringing again which surprised him. As he checked who has messaged him, he frowned.

It was that number again...

Mikuo reluctantly opened it and stared at the message.

_**From: xxx**_

_**Right now, I am looking at the moon from that window. -Merry**_

Moon? What does that mean-

_Ring Ring_

Another message. Mikuo was starting to think of blocking this number before he opened the text.

_**From: xxx**_

_**Its the same color as the moon from that night-**_

That night...? Mikuo's heart began to thump as he slowly started to remember.

**_The night of the red, red moon-_**

Memories of that night started flashing in front of his eyes. Images of Len being kicked to the ground and him, crawled to grab a discarded pair of scissors but before he get a hold of it, a foot stomped on his hand ever so painfully. "Its pointless." A familiar voice said coldly and then there was red. Everywhere was red. _"I win"_

_AHHHHHH!_

Mikuo let out a bloodcurdling scream as he remembered everything. Thats right, on that day...

* * *

**Few days ago**

It was 3 in the morning and Mikuo stood outside Len's house with agitated expression. Despite the fact, he had come to this house numerous times, today it looked a bit different...It felt an abandoned house that no one has lived in for years.

Mikuo gulped and quietly walked towards the front door, he bent down to grab the hidden spare key from among the plants and opened the door. Once it was opened, Mikuo stepped in until his phone started ringing. He flinched in surprise and quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket to turn it off.

He would be in big trouble if he was suddenly found out and Mikuo's heart was beating wildly. He quietly got into the house and then he froze when he heard footsteps.

For a moment, Mikuo panicked and ran to the living room, ducking behind the couch to hide. He carefully peeked over the side to it was Len and he was holding a very familiar pink stuffed bunny in his arms.

What was Len doing here? And why did he have that toy in his hands? But more importantly...why was he down here in the first place?

Mikuo watched as Len walked around the kitchen, gathering materials of all sorts then he noticed Len shiver and dropped the rabbit. Len groaned as he looked over to the living room. Mikuo flinched and hid right away before Len could notice and he heard him click his tongue. "Tch...That gaze again." Mikuo heard Len say. Did he notice?

Mikuo gripped his chest, trying to calm down his racing heart but it just wouldnt stop. If he was found out...he'll be _killed_! Just like that blue haired student!

He bit his lips and waited for Len to say something but Len continued what he was doing. Mikuo gave a small sigh of relief. Good, he didnt seem to have noticed but what was he doing?

Mikuo watched as Len set the rabbit onto the ground with a cutter at hand and then it started.

_Stab._

Mikuo's eyes widened as Len began cutting into the rabbit violently and taking the stuffing out. W-What was he-?

Mikuo felt bits of his heart being ripped in pieces at each slash and stab Len made onto the doll. How could he do this...to that precious doll he gave him? He couldnt believe his eyes. Why-?

He watched Len stitch back the cut he made in a mess manner before staring at it in disgust. "Kinda looks like blood vessels. Gross." Len comment before he picked up the doll and a glass of water from the table before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Mikuo stepped out of his hiding place with a distressed look but he had to follow them. Mikuo was careful not to get too near as he followed him. He wondered where he could be going until Len stopped in front of his room. "After that, the doll's name..." Len said, staring at the toy. Mikuo observed in confusion as Len pondered on a name.

"...Mikuo." He froze when Len suddenly announced his name. "Your name is Mikuo." Len looked at the stuff toy and nodded.

Wha-?! Mikuo had a very bad feeling about this as Len strolled into the room. After Len placed the glass of water deep into his closet, Mikuo watched as he moved around the house and turned off all the lights and even closing the curtain with only the television in the living room on.

Then Len started moving toward the bathroom. Mikuo watched from behind the door "Lets begin." He said and began chanting. "Len is first to be, Len is first to be, Len is first to be, Len is first to be-"

Mikuo was confused at what he was doing until he saw Len lift the rabbit into the air and dunked it into the bathtub that was completely filled with water. Water splashed everywhere and Mikuo sucked in a breathe. He then quickly moved away from the door when he notice Len got up and walked out of the bathroom.

Len closed the door and just stood in front of it with his usual blank expression. He closed his eyes and started counting. What was the point of all this? Mikuo couldnt help but question to himself then Len's eyes opened and he glared at the door. "Are you ready?"

Len then charged into the bathroom and pulled out the soaked rabbit doll out. Mikuo stood at the door as Len quickly placed the doll to the ground and raised the cutter above his head. Without wasting time, he stabbed the rabbit.

_Stab!_

Mikuo's eyes were wide and he placed a hand on his lips as he observed Len stabbing the stuff toy over and over again. What...the...? "Next is Mikuo's turn to be, Next is Mikuo's turn to be, Next is Mikuo's turn to be, Next is Mikuo's turn to be-" Len chanted that repeatedly and after that...Len rushed out of the bathroom.

Mikuo didnt know what to do anymore...He slowly walked into the bathroom and stared at the soaked and terribly abused doll on the ground, the cutter was still sticking out of its stomach. He just stood there for a while before...he started _laughed_.

"Hahaha..." Mikuo continued laughing weakly as he started wobbling a bit. "I see..."

He finally understood now...the Len he knew was no longer here. That Len was him, that _thing_ is surely thinking of killing him the same way tomorrow.

Its impossible for the real Len to think like this. He is childhood friend- his _only_ friend and Len plans to kill him like this? Thats impossible right?

There's nothing doubt about it. This is the evidence that eliminates any speck of doubt but right now, that guy who took the appearance of Len isnt him.

That guy is the "fox"...in other words the _traitor_.

If he kills him, the game will end!

He has to end this damn game and save Len!

Mikuo gave another small laugh and grinned maliciously. "Fufufu...just wait for me Len." After all, the only one who can save Len was him and _him alone_. He ripped the cutter out of the doll's body and slowly started making his way to Len's room.

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Where?

Where was he?

Where is he hiding?

The cutter dripped with water as he slowly advanced forward.

Where was the bastard who took Len's appearance?

Mikuo was playing fair at the moment. He was going to kill him the same way as he did with that doll. Oh no, that would be too easy. He will definitely take revenge for Len.

Mikuo opened the door of Len's room and stepped in, observing the surrounding to find a clue to where that thing is. His eyes stop at the closet. There. He was definitely there.

As he approached the closet, a slight wave of nostalgic came to him. He used to play hide and seek with Len like this. Len's lungs are weak so if he hid in a dusty place for too long, he wouldnt be able to stop coughing...

_'Didnt you know that? Fox-san." _Mikuo thought as he stopped in front of the closet. He slowly slid the door open and stared at that face that stared at him in horror and shock. "Wh-" Len started. "Why are you...?!"

Mikuo grinned sinisterly. **_"I found you."_**

* * *

"Thats right." Mikuo mumbled in shock. The message on his phone still there on the screen. "I..."

_'I killed Len...'_

**_As if slashing at a doll, you used the knife-_**

Their precious, precious doll had been slashed into pieces.

**_Even though he called out your name-_**

While he called out his name...Mikuo stabbed him.

_**Since you mistook him for the traitor, didnt you?**_

_"Mikuuoo!"_

Mikuo screamed again as despair weighed down on him entirely. It was painful, so very painful. Because he thought Len was the traitor...Because he thought of it like that. He killed him.

But he was wrong.

Len wasnt the traitor and when he came back to his senses and realized what he has done...He grew _scared_. Not with what he has done but what kind of punishment the 'Bookmark of Demise' would give him.

That was why, he had to deceived his own self. If he didnt remember anything, who would know who the culprit is?

But now that he thought of it, someone might have witness it...

_Ring Ring_

**_From: xxx_**

**_Right now, I'm in front of your room. -Merry_**

Mikuo had had enough! Screw the book, bookmark, _everything_! "Come on! I'll kill you!" Mikuo yelled as he took out the cutter from his desk. "Just like how I'd killed Len then!"

No more running. He had enough of all this. "Thats right! I killed Len!" He shrieked. "If you'll grant me punishment then come on out!"

_Riiing Riiing_

Mikuo looked at his phone. "A-A call..?" He murmured in confusion and without thinking, he answered.

**_"Right now I am...right behind you."_**

* * *

**_"This is a news flash..."_** The announcer on TV said. **_"Today, in Yamaha city, the body of a male student was discovered."_**

**_"A cutting tool was stabbed into the victim's body...he was discovered with a cellphone gripped tightly within his hands..._**

**_As the victim was discovered in the exact same state as the body recently found in a nearby residence. Police are proceeding with an investigation with the possibility that both murders were committed by the same culprit-"_**

_BZZZT_

Static covered the screen and was replaced by a picture of an unfamiliar street and a high pitched voice started speaking.

**_"And one more thing..."_** It began.**_ "Punishment will be granted if the wrong response is given, so please take care. With that, onto the next news..."_**

Back into Mikuo's room where it was now completely colored with crimson, a certain discarded letter was left at the side, forgotten. On it was the demand that says;

**_"Do not answer a call from Merry-san"_**

* * *

**A/N: Poor Mikuo. He has forgotten all about the demand and now has to pay the price for both killing Len (Im in tears T-T) and for ignoring the demand. What a shame.**

**Anyways its been a while since I wrote a chapter here and I hope you support this story. The next point of view is Miku's (finally) **

**And if you have notice every chapter is happening ****simultaneously but is written in different point of views just to let you know.**

**Anyways I hope you'll read the next chapter as well. Please send your thoughts about the story for me okay? No flames please!**

_**Next Chapter: **_**CHAPTER 9: Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs part 1; Imperfect First Love**

**-Yugao702**


	10. Chapter 9: Imitation Musical Chairs pt 1

**_CHAPTER 9: Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs pt 1; Imperfect First Love_**

* * *

Miku's first love...was a girl and she was a "doll" named Aria.

"You look lovely today Aria!" Miku giggled as she held the ragged doll in front of her. The doll had sandy blond hair that was made out of yarn and light blue button eyes that stared back at her.

In Miku's imagination, Aria was very humble and graceful, she was very clever and was also a romanticist. In her childhood, Miku spent most of her time talking and playing with Aria. For Miku, Aria wasnt a child's plaything but her best friend.

Aria was beautiful, cute and reliable. For Miku, Aria herself was ideal and at some point, Miku began to think that she had to become closer to this kind of ideal...to be "Aria"

Miku would wear lovely clothes that resembled a doll's and make her hairstyle as lovely was a doll's and so on but one day, Miku realized something that broke her heart in a million pieces.

_"I'm not beautiful or cute like Aria!"_

She can never be "Aria". With that realization, Miku broke down. She sobbed and wailed all day long, questioning Aria over and over again but Aria didnt "reply" in her usual gentle voice. And from that day on, Miku never talked to Aria ever again.

This is the story about a certain girl's first love...and memory of heartbreak.

* * *

Time has passed and Miku was already in high school but she didnt have any close friends nor did she joined any clubs. Miku was aware that she was slight shyer than most people and became the type of student who didnt stand out at all in class.

Miku glanced at a group of boys who were laughing and talking to each other and she scoffed in distaste. She had read in a magazine that girls tends to change when they are in love but to Miku, boys were nothing more than nuisances and were full of nonsense and saw no chance of her falling in love with any guy.

But one day, she had a fated counter with a certain person...

* * *

"What is this?" Miku said as she stared at the piles of trash that were scattered everywhere near the back gate. It was Miku's turn in cleaning duty and so here she was looking at the place she was in charge of in disgust.

Why hasnt this been cleaned up? Miku knew it shouldnt be this dirty. _'It was probably the guys who did this.' _Miku thought, groaning. This is why she hated boys.

She stood up to get the broom in the shed at the back when she heard someone called out. "Hey, I'll help you out." Miku turned around and her heart skipped a beat.

It was girl, probably around her age. She had short blond hair that reached her shoulders and a big white ribbon that sat on her head. Most of all, she was very pretty.

"Around the gate, right?" She asked. "I noticed too." Miku suddenly felt nervous. Why was such a pretty girl talking to her? She was beautiful or cute like her so why? "Is something the matter?" Th girl asked and walked a bit closer, swiftly leaning forward.

Miku's face went cherry red at how close she was to her face. "If I remember correctly..." The girl started. Miku gulped and stepped back as her heart began to race. "Y-Yes?" She said.

The girl stared at her for a moment before she shook her head and grinned. "Well, anyways! Lets get cleaning!" She exclaimed and held out her hand towards her. Miku looked at her in surprise then her gaze fell to the outstretched hand in front of her.

And the next thing Miku knew was her hand slowly reached out and grabbed the pretty girl's hand. She gave a tiny gasp at how their hands seem to fit perfectly together and how the warm of her hand transferred to hers.

Miku felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and an odd feeling in her heart. A feeling she hadnt felt in years and she soon realized that over a small and simple action...her love began.

Miku had fallen completely and utterly in love with her.

* * *

After a few hours, Miku wasnt able to talk to her properly even during the cleaning. She spent most of the time staring at her rather than actually cleaning up and so the girl went home after they finished cleaning. Miku didnt even know her name...

Soon after, she realized she had heard about her before through rumors. Beautiful and smart. Completely gorgeous. There wasnt a person in school that didnt know about her.

She was a very pretty girl that everyone considered as perfect.

Miku walked down the halls to see a group of girls laughing and giggling. And in the middle of it was _her_, Rin Kagami. Their eyes met for a moment and she smiled at her ever-so brightly. Miku looking away in embarrassment as her cheeks were bright red.

To Miku, Rin was her first real-life perfect, ideal girl. She wanted to get closer to her. She wanted to know more about her.

The group passed by her and Miku turned to stare at Rin's leaving form as she talked to the girls. She placed a hand to her chest, her heart pounding against it wildly.

"Rin-chan." She whispered as she continued watching Rin.

Just by being in love, Miku was able to have so much fun at school everyday. It was such a wonderful feeling!

* * *

From that day on, Miku couldnt keep her eyes off her. Just seeing her alone was good enough for Miku to get through the day but the as the days pass, something began to bother Miku.

She started remembering a certain trauma after what happened with Aria.

Miku felt the gap between her and Rin, who was much too perfect, was _too large_.

That nostalgic feeling of despair came back to her as she realized this. With that in mind, Miku was unable to get closer to her and those frustrating days continued.

However, unlike in her childhood, where she gave up on Aria. Miku didnt let go of the heat of her long-smoldering love and she would follow Rin's form at the corner of her eye.

But then one day, something about Rin changed a bit. At first, Miku just thought it was because of the endless rumors about her that had been going around their school lately but that cant be the case because no one notices that her beloved Rin-chan was different except for her.

After all, she's been watching Rin for a very long time.

Miku began to feel unease, knowing that there was something she wasnt aware about from Rin and so without thinking, she ended up following Rin one day...and discovered a little secret.

* * *

Miku followed Rin after school while keeping her distance as to not be noticed. It was strange because Rin wasnt going home but was going to the old school building that was shut down for years.

Miku was confused as she stared at the building where Rin entered. Why in the world would she be here this late? She was little reluctant at first but then she cautiously stepped into the building. She quietly followed her as Rin entered the old music room. Why would she come here of all places?

She carefully peeked through the small gap of the door. "Honestly!" Miku flinched when she heard Rin yell at such a high pitch that it startled her. "Why'd you have to go and spread another rumor about me?!" Miku blinked as she watched the love of her life act so...out of character. She noticed that she was talking to two male students from their school which got her even more curious.

"Beats me." The blond haired boy snickered at Rin's reaction, followed by the other boy who resembled her a bit. "Thats because Kagami-san's a celebrity around here." He laughed.

Miku wondered why she was with two guys but that didn't matter at the moment. What really mattered was the fact Rin was acting so differently that her heart started racing. She's never seen this side of Rin before but for some reason...she found it really _cute_.

Up until now, Miku had always seen Rin as a symbol of perfection but now...seeing her acting so lively and expressing her emotions...It was at that moment, that Miku realized she was different from Aria, she was a real human being.

Miku moved a bit which was a mistake because she accidentally pushed the door causing it to clatter loudly. All eyes instantly looked at the door and spotted her. Miku froze like statue when she saw that she was caught. "Ah..Are you here to see Kagami-san?" The teal haired boy wondered.

Rin looked at her in horror for a minute then suddenly Miku saw the look of recognition suddenly lit in her eyes which made Miku's heart stop. "Wait! You're-" Rin then gave a sigh of relief. "Ah, I'm..." Miku gulped and smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, I saw you coming towards this old abandoned building so...Um.."

"I see..." Rin nodded in understanding. "Sorry, you were worried about me right? Thank you." Rin laughed awkwardly. Len stared at Miku intensely and raised a brow. "An acquaintance?" He asked. "Well...Yeah, I guess so." Rin scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Ah! But I still haven't asked your name." She realized and smiled at her. "I'm Rin. Rin Kagami and you are?"

Miku smiled nervously. "Miku. Miku Hatsune." Rin smiled at her nervously as well. "Right, Miku-chan...um well...Its kind of hard to put this into words but what you here um..." Rin hesitantly trailed off. "That is...you see..." Miku soon realized that this was a very uncomfortable subject for her and quickly said. "I-Its okay! I won't say anything about this!"

"Really?" Rin sighed in relief before Mikuo snickered. "Eh? Its not like we're doing anything suspicious or anything." Rin glared at him while he looked away and whistled a tuneless tone. Miku gave a small smile before she noticed something.

This could be her chance to get close to Rin.

"Ah, but..." Miku started and Rin looked at her worriedly. "Huh? What is it?" Miku took a deep breath and grinned. "Would it be alright if I came here too...sometimes?"

* * *

And so, from that day on she became one of the members at the old building.

At first, Miku had no idea why on earth they would gather there but it seemed that it was something like a study group of the occult ten years ago. Miku had no particular interest in the occult or whatsoever but when Rin was there, she seemed really happy.

Also, whats more this was the one and only place she could freely talk with Rin and as selfish as this was she wanted to learn more of her.

_More, More, More, More, More, More, More, More, More, More._

Because the more she know about Rin, the more she liked her! To think there was a day when her heart would pound so much!

But on the other hand...there was a hindrance or should she say, _two nuisance_... Miku glared at the two males that were talking together with Rin. Her expression darkened.

Miku was completely fed up with these two.

* * *

**A/N: You know...I might make a sequel for this but in the same time, I'm thinking of deleting this but then again, all my hard work would end be for nothing!**

**And also I have no idea why I made Ia (if you research her, her full name is actually 'Aria on the Planetes') as a doll when I was thinking of making her a human character but then I thought of making things different.**

**Anyways please continue supporting this story and send me your thoughts through review.**

**Also please read my two newest story "Repeat" and "Three Way". Now that I thought of it, I think Repeat is a bit cliche but sometimes its nice to be cliche right?**

**Anyways again, review and tell what you think okay? ^^**

_**Next Chapter: CHAPTER 10: Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs pt 2; Monkey's Paw**_

**-Yugao702**


	11. Chapter 10:Imitation Musical Chairs pt 2

_**CHAPTER 10: Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs part 2; Monkey's Paw**_

* * *

Miku will admit she can be a spiteful person.

She stared coldly at Mikuo as she said with a malicious smile. "There's someone we cant live without."

After all...She did enjoy striking a nerve in other people.

That day when she was waiting for Rin to come to the old music room, her irritation suddenly came back to her when the first person to come into the room was Mikuo.

"Hey Miku-chan you're early today arent you?" Because of the way Mikuo spoke to her with his usual smile. Her irritation was steadily rising so she decided to tease him just a little bit.

"Yes." She said. "Its because I wanted to speak with you, Mikuo-san."

Some might say she might be going to far with her 'teasing' if they knew what she was pointing out with Mikuo but he was just so annoying Miku just wanted to anger him.

"In truth, you know what I mean. That you, yourself are an empty existence."She explained. Miku looked at him in sadistic amusement when Mikuo looked at her in shock as she continued. "If you dont find your own reason for existing inside of someone else, you wouldnt even be able to live. In truth, you're meaningless, powerless..."

"What are you saying?!" He demanded angrily, his hands curling into fists. Miku stared at him and clicked her tongue. He was so annoying. Wasn't her explanation not clear enough for him? "Its only been a short period of time but when I look at you...I'm annoyed." She admitted with a sigh and cupped her cheek. "Its as if...you are a mirror of me. After all, you have realized it havent you?"

She smiled sinisterly and continued. "If one day, the other party has- No, its possible that already, they may no longer have any need for you, its just that you dont have the courage to confirm it and your own-"

"Shut up." Mikuo sneered. He glared furiously at her as if looks could kill but Miku was unfazed by it and she just smiled slyly before she snickered.

Miku noticed that just by pointing out things that people would rather not talk about, they would grow annoyed by this. She stood up from the chair and chuckled.

"Ufufu, its a joke." She said and turned away from him. "I think that despite this, I would like to become friends with you Mikuo-san." She decided then she glanced at him over her shoulder. Mikuo was quiet, his lips formed a thin line as he glared her. Miku thought it was a rather scary face for someone who seemed so easy going and she grinned.

"Considering the mutual benefits for each other, its not something you cant understand right?" Miku giggled.

Miku will not deny that what she said to Mikuo was very true. She was just like Mikuo in a way. She, too didn't care about anyone but the person she can't live without. She only cared about her dearest Rin.

The door slid open and Len and Rin walked in, surprise to see the two already in. "Huh? Mikuo?" Len started, followed by Rin. "Ah, Miku, you're early. What're you doing?" Miku instantly brightened as she walked over to Rin. "Rin-chan!" She exclaimed, happy that her beloved Rin was here. She couldn't stand being the same room with Mikuo. "I was just having a conversation with Mikuo-san."

Miku turned to Mikuo as she forged a grin. "Right Mikuo-san?" Mikuo narrowed his eyes at her before slowly nodding. "Yeah...Just small talk."

* * *

Miku didn't care about what other people would thought about her but she soon realized that she couldn't deny the fact that despite her thoughts were her own...she began doubting that they were hers and were actually someone else's and that thought scared her.

Miku stared at the sky as she sat on the rooftop at the corner. The forecast did say that there was a chance of rain but she didn't dislike it. She looked at her wrist watch to check the time. She should be coming soon.

And in cue, the door of the rooftop opened and a blond haired girl watched onto the roof with a sigh. "Rin-chaaaan!" She called out and Rin flinched in surprise, she turned around to see Miku waving at her. Rin sighed and walked over to her. "As I thought you're here again, Miku." She said.

"Eh~ Its just a coincidence." Miku giggled and Rin sat next to her. "But you know, I never get to talk to Rin-chan like this so I'm happy that we can when we're here." Miku said. Rin blinked in confusion. "Why's that? Just come up and talk to me then."

Miku paused for a moment and fidget with her fingers. "But..." She started. "There's always so many people around you." Rin hummed. "Hmm, well you've got a point." She said while scratching her head sheepishly. "Well, you shouldnt worry about it so much, you know?"

Rin's followers...well, Miku wouldn't really call them that but every time Miku saw Rin in the hallways there was always someone around her and since Miku was from another class, she didn't have a chance to go up and talk to her which was very frustrating in Miku's part.

Miku smiled and shook her head. "I don't." She said. "But I like Rin-chan so I'm just happy we're able to talk." Rin laughed awkwardly. "Thanks." Rin smiled back at her.

When it came to Miku's unabashed kindness, Rin was bewildered by it at first and would be embarrassed with Miku found it cute but gradually, whether it was because she finally gave up or simply saw it as a joke, Rin had come to stop commenting about it altogether.

Miku was quite happy with the little relationship she has with Rin right now...but in the same time was saddened by it...because she knew they would never go beyond that...

Rin then looked up at the cloudy sky. "Kinda looks like its gonna rain again huh?" Miku looked up as well and nodded. "Yeah, it does."

"I heard that Kagami's impostor appeared." The two flinched when they suddenly heard someone's voice. It was such a good thing that they were hidden from sight or else things wouldn't go very well.

"What do you mean by impostor?" The other student asked. "Like, while Kagami's in her house, someone that looks just like her is going around places at night?" The first student explained.

"Eh? What? Like some kind of monster or something?"

"I dunno but you know, Kagami's a nice girl so it feels like it'll build up."

Miku tried hushing Rin, who looked like she was on the verge of exploding either from embarrassment or in anger...probably both but Miku couldn't help but listen. Impostor? Rin's impostor?

"Build up? What will?!"

"That's not what I mean. You're taking it too far." The person chuckled. "But I heard there's people that really saw it."

Miku narrowed her eyes. She knew this was another rumor that Len had made up again. Ah~ How annoying.

As soon as the students left, Rin was shaking. "How dare he..." She grunted. Miku could tell that Rin already knew who the culprit was behind the rumor. "This is the last straw!" Miku couldn't help but giggle. "Rin-chan is cute when she's angry too!"

"I'm going straight to the old building after school." Miku nodded and followed after the irked Rin, who stomped into the school. "Alright.

* * *

Rain fell from the sky as Miku followed Rin through the halls of the old school building. Rin threw the door of the music room and entered it.

"Oh? You seem awfully angry today." Mikuo commented. "Cant you do something about that childhood friend of yours? Mikuo." Rin demanded. Miku simply watched them with a small smile until the door opened once again.

"Hey." Len greeted in his usual blank tone while Rin huffed and stomped towards him. "Oh dont "hey" me." Miku mentally frowned in distaste at the sight of Len, who was the other reason of her irritation. She watched them as they argued about the rumor.

"I only meant it as a little prank." She heard Len say. Rin groaned. "You...Are you trying to get back on me now?"

"Look, if you arent careful, when people see your usual modest and elegant self, they're thinking 'Its an impostor!'"

Rin flinched. "Wha-! Are you threatening me? I'm serious, if you dont stop right now...!"

Miku's heart skipped a beat when she notice how close they were together and that sent a ripple of jealousy through her. She clicked her tongue and quickly cut in. "-But..." She started. "I think its wonderful that Rin-chan has a dual nature." Rin stopped and turned to her with a pout. "Miku." She sighed. "Dual nature? You're saying it like I have a split personality.."

Miku laughed. "Well, to be honest its at a level that it seems you really might." Rin pouted even more. "Pfft." Mikuo snorted a laugh. "As usual, Rin has a soft spot for Miku, huh?"

"Shut up Mikuo!"

* * *

Usually, they have been gathering twice a week but, after Len's discovery, they all began to meet each other almost every day.

The reason they began meeting more often was because of a diary from ten years ago. A few days ago, apparently when she wasn't around, the three of them actually tried doing 'kokkuri-san', according to the rules written in the diary.

Although, Miku wasn't there at that time, it seemed they stopped mid-way because of their fear and it ended as a failure. After that, Len began talking about how he had felt someone's gaze on him.

And if 'it could have something to do with the 'Bookmark of Demise''

Len quietly stood up and Miku, to her annoyance, knew what he was about to say. "Let's do it one more time."

It was to be expected and they began the ritual of 'Kokkuri-san' as written in the diary in order to obtain the "Bookmark of Demise"

Somehow, Miku though the atmosphere was oddly calm but in the same time, it was tense and it gave her a very bad feeling.

The game went on and soon it was Rin's turn. "...Does Rin have a crush on anyone?" Len asked and Rin's face went red. "W-W-What kind of question is that?!" Rin exclaimed. "Look Rin-chan." Miku started. "Its no good if you dont calm down-" Even though she said that, Miku didn't expect Len to ask that either and wasn't very calm in the inside. As she thought about it, her whole body prickled with jealousy. The person Rin likes...

The coin slowly moved. "It says yes?..huh." Len said, uninterested. Rin twitched. "Hey! If you're going to ask, why're you reacting like that?!" Rin yelled as she grabbed his collar tightly and Len put his hands up in an surrender motion.

As the two once again quarreled. Miku couldn't help but think. Rin had someone she liked... Miku glanced at the two. She already knew that, after all...

Miku glared at Len furiously without him noticing. She had been watching Rin for a very long time. However not matter she tries to reach out to Rin, she'll never...

"N-Next is Miku's turn. Here I go!" Rin exclaimed. Miku blinked in surprise. "Okay." She said and smiled. "Go ahead." She already knew what might be her question but she didn't say anything. "Does Miku have a crush on anyone?" Miku wasn't fazed but the expected question and just continued smiling.

"Are you fine with it being such a boring question?" She asked. Even though, she understood that they might think of it as a joke but to Miku, she took the question seriously.

The coin moved once again. "Huh, so Miku-chan has someone she likes too?" Miku grinned at Len. "Eh? Thats because I love Rin-chan." Rin looked at her uncomfortably but Miku didn't care and smiled.

The game went on and finally it was the last round of the game until...

_**ZZZZTTT!**_

That was went the old television suddenly burst into life.

**_"_****_-Due to a single traitor, a "fox", the game has begun." _**A high pitched voice said.

**_"If you wish to escape, please pay attention to the following conditions and seek the end..."_**

All of them stared at the television in shock at the voice continued.

**_"To reach the end of the game, you must kill the "fox." If you are unable to find the "fox" everyone dies, while searching for the "fox" you must follow kokkuri-san's demands._**

_**Kokkuri-san's demands are delivered via letters, you are allowed one week to fulfill kokkuri-san's demands. In the case, that you ignore the demand, you will die. If the contents of the demand are seen or discovered by an outsider, that person will die until you reach the end of the game, there is no way out.**_

_**Until the end of the game is reached, you absolutely cannot escape..."**_

Miku couldn't understand the enumeration of indifferently said words but she felt absolute fear as she listened to those words. The TV instantly shut down and there was silence.

"W-What was that...j-just now?" Rin questioned. No one said a word.

* * *

And so, the beginning was signaled with that simple meeting. As though to prove it...the very next day, A classmate had died, his body was sliced in two.

The news was heard nearly everywhere in the school. Miku sat on her desk with a blank expression as she thought about the news. Could this be the work of the 'Bookmark of Demise'?

Then she remembered how terrified Rin looked yesterday, there was no doubt that she'll be even more scared after today's news. Miku sighed as she thought of the best way to comfort Rin.

* * *

"...Calm down."

"Calm down? Do you think I can calm down in this sort of situation?" Rin yelled as the others tried calming her down. "We...dont even know for sure yet...it might just be a coincidence." But Rin continued shrieking angrily. "There is no way that this is a coincidence!"

"I said calm down!" Mikuo yelled and Rin flinched.

_Silence._

"_You dont want to die from getting any more involve in this, do you?_"

Rin flinched and bit her lip. "...Tch!" Mikuo sighed. "In any case, someone received a letter, which was seen by _him_...In other words, that means its all true...right?"

The atmosphere was suffocating. "The letter has already been sent to someone."

"Thats right, yeah...so thats why..."

Everyone knew what that means... Miku decided to voice out their thoughts. "_O__ne of us is going to die in one week_..."

As twisted as this seemed...Miku was actually trying to _frightened_ them even more, especially Rin.

"What are we going to do? What should we do?" Rin grabbed Miku's arm and held it for comfort, her eyes watery with tears. Miku mentally smirked at the action. She wanted her to be more afraid and then she'll comfort her.

_More, More, More, More, More, More, More, Be More Afraid!_

"For now, all we could do is wait and see." Mikuo said.

"...Since its the kind of case, they'll find the culprit quickly...right?!" Rin tried laughing despite the desperation and fear in her tone. No one in the room answered.

_'That is, if there is a culprit in the first.'_

* * *

"Rin-chan..." Miku said as she reached out and place her hand on top of Rin's. "Are you okay?" They were in a library where Miku tried comforting Rin after such a stressful day.

Rin slowly pulled her hand out of Miku's and nodded slightly. "Yeah..." She mumbled quietly and Miku frowned but said nothing. Although...Miku looked at her hand that touched Rin's and clenched it. If only Rin just let their hands stay together a bit longer...

"I'm sorry that I lost it..." Rin said as she stared down onto her lap. "...Its okay." Miku replied.

There was silence between them before Rin started. "This isnt a dream, is it? Even now I still cant believe it..." Miku wasnt sure how to answer that and nodded. "Yeah.."

"I-I've been a little curious about..." Rin trailed off and inhaled deeply. "Well, its not like we obtained the book or the bookmark so..."

Miku decided to just go along with it. "Yeah.." Rin dug her hands into her lap. "Thats why I believe...it wont be like ten years ago so..." This time, Miku didnt reply and looked at Rin worriedly. "Rin-chan..." Miku started until Rin started laughing. "Sorry! I know that I'm a liar...and its useless no matter what a big liar like me says but...I didnt betray anyone and I wouldnt ever-"

"Rin-chan!" Miku suddenly exclaimed loudly. Rin turned to her and Miku's heart skipped a beat at the frightened face she was making, her eyes filled with tear that were threatening to fall. Miku thought the face she was making...was _beautiful_.

Miku reached out and held her hand. "I will protect you, Rin-chan." She declared. "So please dont worry."

Protect...a word that Miku didn't understand completely and it was nothing more than an empty promise.

Rin's eyes widened and she sighed, feeling a little bit more calm than before. "Thank you." She said, smiling at Miku. Ah~ If Rin continued looking at her like that, even though she said those words...

Miku nodded eagerly. "I love you, Rin-chan so of course I would protect you." Rin simply laughed. "I guess so. Thank you, I really like you too." Suddenly Miku frowned.

She didn't understand she meant...But its better to express it in _action_ huh?

Miku stood up, much to Rin's confusion. "Miku?" She leaned down until the tips of their noses touch and looked at her seriously. "It wasnt a lie you know?" Miku muttered. "_That_ I mean."

With that, Miku gently kissed Rin on the _lips_. As she pulled away, Rin just stared at her in shock. "W-Wha-" She looked confused and it made Miku feel giddy inside. Miku smiled at her and picked up her bag. "I'll be going home now." She said and left just like that, leaving behind a speechless Rin alone in the library.

* * *

After Miku left, she went to a nearby cafe and into the ladies' restroom. She stared at her reflection and her hand slowly went up to her lips. She did it. She kissed Rin.

It didn't completely sink in on what she had just done and Miku's cheeks went red as she smiled happily at her reflection. "I just had my first kiss." She sighed to herself.

She felt so happy and in love that the fact one of her schoolmates had just died this afternoon felt like a trivial and insignificant thing now.

_Clatter._

Miku snapped out of her daze and glanced at her bag. Did something fall out of place in her bag? Maybe it was her phone. She reached out for her bag and unzip the zipper. Oddly enough, inside it was a wooden box. Since when did she have this in her bag? Miku cautious opened the box and peered inside it then her eyes widened and leaped away from it with a gasp.

Inside the box was an old, dried up, _hand_.

"W-What is this?" Miku couldn't believe her eyes, and then she noticed next to the box was a white envelope. She hesitantly opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. Miku looked at the letter in confusion.

**_"Use the Monkey's Paw and defy fate."_**

What the heck does that mean? Miku suddenly remembered hearing about this from Len once. It was about an urban legend about an item that can grant wishes- The Monkey's Paw.

Unfortunately, Miku can't remember the rest of it and shook her head. "How silly..." She sighed, she doesn't believe in urban legends or myths but... "Any wish huh?"

Miku chuckled. Might as well test it out. "Rin-chan's ribbon..." She whispered. "I wish I had that..."

_Snap._

Miku blinked and looked at her bag. "Huh?" No way. It can't be... She opened her bag and there she saw it. A big white ribbon was laying on top of the Monkey's Paw. Miku also noticed that the thumb of the hand was folded but that didn't matter at the moment, right now the ribbon of her dear Rin appeared out of nowhere and was right there.

Miku slowly pick the ribbon up and grinned widely. There was no mistake of it. Miku had always been looking at it so there was no way she could mistake it for an ordinary ribbon. Yes, this was it. Rin-chan's ribbon.

She felt her heart beat race as she looked at the ribbon happily like a child who just received a brand new toy. Miku quickly removed her pigtails and tied the ridiculously large ribbon on top of her head. She stared at her reflection and frowned. "That's not right..."

Miku looked into her bag and pulled out a pair of scissors and then began her work.

_Snip, Snip, Snip, Snip, Snip, Snip._

Miku looked at her face proudly. Her once waist long hair now reached to her shoulders. She ran a hand through her new hairstyle and she giggled madly before gathering her things and left the restroom.

Ah~ What a wonderful turn of events.

* * *

Of course, Miku wasn't afraid of having such a wonderful item. What should she? There was nothing to fear anyway.

Miku hugged her bag against her chest and her grin widened ear to ear as a craze look in her eyes suddenly glint.

After all, with this item and its last wish, she could just say something like 'Save Rin-chan and I' and then..._everything would be fine!_

She quickly entered her house, ignoring her parents who questioned (more like demanded) her new hairstyle. If she saved the last wish, there would still be three more wishes.

"What should I wish for next..?" She wondered as she sat on her bed. "Something I want to do huh..." Miku slowly touched the ribbon on her head. That's right...

_"I want to...be just the slightest bit closer to Rin..."_

At that point, Miku recalled...how she had felt when she used to talk to Aria.

* * *

**A/N: That ends chapter 10. I'm still shock with how much free time I'm getting from my vacation. I'm actually going to Singapore in April but until then I'm overflowing with free time.**

**Anyways two more chapters and its the end of this story. I have officially decided to make a sequel for this...even though its not very popular though it would hurt but try.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story okay?**

_**Next Chapter: CHAPTER 11: Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs part 3; Taking Disasters**_

**-Yugao702**


	12. Chapter 11:Imitation Musical Chairs pt 3

_**CHAPTER 11: Aimless Imitation Musical Chairs part 3; Taking Disasters**_

* * *

After school was canceled for a week because of the incident, Miku had ran out of things to do.

She opened her drawer and pulled the wooden box that contained the monkey's paw then she sat on her bed and stared at the item in the box. "I still have four wishes huh..." Miku pondered on what she wanted to wish next and then she smiled.

_Snap_

There in the entrance hall of her house, those familiar shoes Rin-chan always wears to school appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

It was like magic.

the sense of wonder and amazement was rather addictive.

Just like the girl she likes so much, she wore the same school uniform, ribbon, and shoes and went out into town. She noticed some of the students of her school were looking at her curiously and even some called out to her (which she ignored) but it wasn't her name. Apparently, they have mistaken her for Rin despite the fact that her hair was teal and not blond but she didn't care, she just too happy of being alike to the one she admired the most to even care.

As Miku strolled through the park, she paused and glanced at one corner of the street. That's right, Rin's house should be around that direction. She then continued walking until she noticed a familiar hooded figure rushing into the park frantically.

Miku realized that it was Rin and she holding something against her chest. What was she doing here? Miku quickly hid behind a tree as Rin looked around before she tosses the thing she was holding into the bushes. A few minutes later, Rin ran off without looking back.

Miku stepped out of her hiding place and walked over to the bushes. She was curious as to why Rin looked so desperate to throw away and picked up the plastic bag. She opened the bag and her eyes widened when she saw it was the Book and Bookmark of Demise.

For a moment, Miku felt fear run down her spine and then she calmed down and the fear disappeared. After all, she had the monkey's paw and she could defy fate. She snickered as she placed the book back into the bag and carelessly tossed it into the bushes once again. There was nothing for her to fear.

She strolled down the street and stood in front of Rin's house with a seemingly blissful smile on her face. She wasn't scared anymore, she had nothing to fear anymore.

"Rin-chan.." She started as she stared at the closed window of Rin's room. Her eyes hollow and blank. "I will protect you."

* * *

On the third day, Miku strolled into the closed school secretly for no particular reason and then went to Rin's house and looked at the window of Rin's room.

On the fourth day, she decided to go into the mall. It seemed the incident had soon been forgotten sine there were more than a few students who had come to hang out at the mall.

No one seemed to care about the fact she was still wearing her school uniform even though school has been canceled for a while now. As she passed through the shop, she noticed a girl with long blond hair that was tied up in a high ponytail walking pass her as she talked to her companion.

She looked a bit like Len, Miku noticed as she looked back at her. If she remembered correctly that girl's name was Lenka. They seemed awfully carefree even after what happened just a few days ago. She snorted in distaste and continued moving. Miku glanced at the shops and stop at a particular sign.

**Find your dream color with color eye contacts.**

Eyes... Now that she thought of it, Rin's eyes were always so beautiful and had the prettiest shade of blue...

Miku then glanced at the direction where Lenka went. She remembered seeing that girl talking to Rin once at the hallways...

* * *

_Flashback_

"Hey look! We have matching eyes right?" Lenka exclaimed as she pointed at her eyes. Rin blinked and stared at her before she smiled. "Ah, you're right!"

Lenka giggled and said in a loud voice. "Rin-chan and I have the same eyes!" Miku was there at the hallway and stood a bit farther away from the two but was close enough to hear the conversation. She felt irritated at how loud that girl's voice was but continued listening.

"They're only eyes." Rin laughed while Lenka pouted. "Ehh! You're so mean! Its still cool, I'm the same as Rin-chan!" Miku couldn't help but scowl. She was nothing like Rin-chan.

That girl can never be like her dearest Rin-chan.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Miku traced her hand at the sign while a blank expression on her face. "Matching eyes hmm..?" She said to herself. "I wish I could have them too.."

_Snap_

Miku froze when she heard that familiar dry sound. What just-

_"KYAAAAAAAAHHH!"_

She jumped when she heard a loud scream. Miku turned to the source in shock, it can't be... She slowly moved into the crowd and stared at the commotion.

It was that girl. She sat on the ground, her hands on her face as blood slowly dripped through her fingers. There stage light near her feet, the glass shattered and was scattered everywhere. Everyone in the mall, chattered loudly and tried to assist her. "Someone! Call an ambulance!" A bystander shouted.

"My eyes..." She whimpered in pain. "My eyeess...It hurts.." Miku turned around and strolled out of the crowd as Lenka screamed. "IT HUUUURTS!"

Miku quickly walked into the ladies' restroom and looked into the mirror. She gasped. "No way..." She cupped her face and then she smiled brightly.

Her eyes were no longer light teal but cerulean blue. _Just like Rin's_..

She then began to giggle. "We're matching Rin-chan. Ufufufufu."

* * *

After that incident, Miku suddenly remembered what Len said about the story of the monkey's paw .

The Monkey's Paw is invincible. However, if you wish for something like gold. The gold would disappear from somewhere. If you wish for water, it would also disappear from somewhere else. Same goes for lives. It can only exchanges things.

In other words, the monkey's paw is invincible but it has certain limitations.

Miku sat in front of her desk with a pondering look. "In order to save Rin-chan, I'll have to explain the situation to her and have her cooperation." She thought out loud. Seemed easy enough...

But then with her current appearance, it would be a bit difficult for her to convince Rin that she was just try to help her. She sighed. "Its okay." She said and grinned. "If its Rin-chan...surely she'll understand."

With that in mind, she headed to Rin's house the next day in order to make her next wish.

* * *

_Ding Dong_

Miku pressed the doorbell and waited. She was confused when there was no answer and rang the doorbell again.

_Ding Dong_

No answer.

She slowly grew frustrated at the lack of response and grabbed the doorknob. She twisted it and saw it was locked. Miku grind her teeth and repeatedly twisted it while pressing the doorbell as well.

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong-!_

What won't she open it?! Miku was starting to feel desperate to get inside. Why was Rin denying her? Why won't she open the door for her? Why won't she let her in?

_Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?_

_Why won't you come out?!_

Suddenly, she heard a loud squeal inside then a thump. There was silence for a minute before Miku let go of the door knob. She knew it. She was in there. "...Why won't you come out?"

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

"Why wont you come out? Hey! Why?! Hey! HEEEEYYY!" Miku yelled repeatedly as she banged her fists against the wooden door. Her heart raced as she ran to the living room window and threw a rock at it.

_CRASH!_

Miku climbed through the broken window, not caring if she was going to cut herself and ran up the stairs to Rin's room. She stopped in front of her room and slowly opened it.

She saw a bulky form on top of the bed and under the blanket, she heard sobbing from under it. "Help me.." Miku smiled as she approached the form. _Its okay, I'm here to protect you_. Rin need her. Miku can finally save her.

"...Len." Miku froze mid-step. Len...She was calling out for _Len_?

Miku always knew...after all this time, watching her from afar. She knew Rin-chan has always been looking at someone else. She respected that, even though she was forcing herself not to do anything towards that annoying insect who only caused trouble for both her and Rin.

But this...

A burst of anger rushed through her body as she grabbed the TV and threw it to the ground. _This was Rin-chan._

Miku ripped the sheet away from this "impostor" and glared into the terrified look in Rin's face. No, this _thing_ isn't Rin-chan. This was not her beloved Rin-chan!

**_That's why I'll become the perfect Rin._**

_Snap_

Miku laughed as her form changed instantly. She was now shorter and her once teal hair turned blond, even her voice was completely different now. She took out a pair of sharp scissor from her pocket and grinned at the person she once admired.

"I will protect you." She said and raised the scissors high into the air. That's right...

_STAB!_

She will protect the ideal Rin that she knows so very well.

* * *

Everything was perfect.

"Rin-chan, you're so cute!" A classmate complimented. "Right?" Another one agreed. "And great style like a model, smart, and even a great personality. I really envy you!"

"Ehhh, come on thats not true." Rin laughed. "And you even have good reflexes! Its a shame you're not in any club." Her classmate remarked. "Compared to people that actually are in a club though, its really nothing." Rin said.

"Thats not true! And more than anything, you're really popular with the guys." One of the girls giggled. "Well, but its Rin-chan so of course she is!" One of the girls then playfully placed her hand on Rin's shoulder and looked at her seriously. "If I was a guy, I'd confess to you." Rin laughed a bit nervously. "Really? Ahaha."

Then her classmate loomed over her with a smile. "So like, do you have a crush on anyone?" Rin paused and scratched her cheeks lightly. "Hmmm...I dont really know about that." Her other classmate snorted. "Y'know, honestly there probably isnt any guy thats worthy of dating a girl like Rin-chan." The other one agreed. "You said it. Anyways if you find a crush or anything, make sure you tell us! You have to!"

Rin smiled and nodded. "Okay, got it." The two girls squealed then the bell rang. Time for class. "Ah! oh no, class is about to start." The girls gasped. "Lets hurry!"

Rin had a different class and waved good bye to her friends as they rush to their classrooms.

Rin was absolutely perfect. The Perfect _"Impostor"_

"Ah hey Rin." One of her classmates stopped. Rin paused and smiled. "What is it? Was there something else?" She asked. Her classmate scratched sheepishly. "Umm its nothing big or anything but..."

"Rin, did you changed your shampoo?"

_"Rin" _did nothing but smile. "...Yeah" She said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Doesn't it smell nice?"

* * *

In the end, Miku used up the fourth wish to become Rin.

Miku, who has now become Rin took out the box from her bag and tossed it out the window of the library. She already used the last wish so it was completely useless now.

In her last wish, she wished for all the disasters that were sure to befall onto her would disappear. With that, everything was sure to go well.

Miku smiled and left the library. Now that she thought of it, ever since she loved her doll, Aria, Miku had gained a strong desire to become close to the person she admires. She smiled and brought a bit of her to her face, she sighed as she smelled the scent of roses. "What a wonderful smell."

_**"..It smells." **_

She froze instantly when she heard a very familiar voice behind her. No, it can't be. Miku's heart raced as she felt fear going up her spine.

That voice just now...there was no mistake of it. It was a voice she would recognize anywhere but why..?

Miku slowly turned around and saw to her absolute horror, it was _her_. No, Why was she here?

_**"Did you know?" **__She _snickered maliciously. _Rin-!_

Miku stepped back in disbelief and fear. It was impossible! After all, she-!

**_"Its said that those who see their doppelganger will die."_**

"_Rin" _laughed while Miku continued questioning herself. Why? Why?

_Why?_

And everything went black.

* * *

In the now empty music room, the TV burst into life and there was only static on the screen.

_BZZZT-_

Beyond the static, a high pitched voice could be heard.

_**"All of your wishes have been granted." **_It announced. **_"The disasters that should have befallen to you has all disappeared and in exchange for becoming the person you admired, everything that belonged to that person now belongs to you..._**

**_Yes...All their disasters...all their misfortunes...everything._**

**_Please take great caution when impersonating someone."_**

_BZZZZZTTT-_

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the story. After this, the epilogue and then I'll create the squeal though I have this feeling it would be a complete failure...Sorry, today I'm feeling a bit pessimistic so I don't seem very energetic today. *sigh***

**Anyway please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Oh! And for those who don't seem to understand what happened to Miku, allow me to explain.**

**Try and imagine Miku as...lemon juice and Rin as orange juice (ha! Get it? Orange juice?...I'll be quiet now) As Miku continued wishing for Rin's things, she is taking out bits of her juice and taking more of orange juice but as you may know, some orange juices have pulp inside so when Miku wished to be Rin, she took everything including the pulp which signify as Rin's disasters.**

**You might be asking yourself, why did it happen when she just wishes for all her disasters to disappear? Well, when Miku wished for that, the monkey's paw all removed _her _disasters but not Rin's which is how she was able to meet her doppelganger which was originally Rin's but since Miku wished to be Rin...well you get the picture.**

***Sigh* Gosh, I said too much and way I hope you get and goodbye to you guys.**

**-Yugao702**


End file.
